the Angels take on SuperWholock
by TheWhovianOf221B
Summary: After saving Gallifrey the Tenth Doctor received a message and rely it to the Eleventh Doctor. "Doctor, what kind of angel is it? –Winchesters". And now Ten needs someone so he can meet this Winchesters and that someone is Sherlock Holmes. note: Might have a bit of Harry Potter in the end, for a sequel. Please tell me if you'd like that. Thanks! Also on archiveofourown, same title.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gallifrey Falls No More

'Trenzalore is where you're going'

'We need another destination, because I don't want to go'

'He always says that'

'Oh, by the way there's a man looking for you, I think it was the curator.' Says Clara as she walks back to the TARDIS.

The Eleventh Doctor sits back 'I could be a curator, I could be the curator of this place. I'd be great at curating, I'd be the great curator'

*another voice*

'You know, I really think you might' Eleven walk slowly to the man 'I never forget a face'

'I know you don't. You were curious about this painting I think. What do you make of the title?'

'Which title there's two. 'Gallifrey Falls' or 'No More'

'Oh, that is where you're mistaken. Its only one title "Gallifrey Falls No More" the man said.

'It worked! It's out there. Gallifrey is somewhere out there. Then where is it?'

'I'm only a humble curator. It's lost perhaps, things do get lost you know. Now, if you'll excuse me.'

*TARDIS thrumming*

'Hello there, Chin.'

'What are you doing here?' Eleven asked. Clara came out of the other TARDIS.

'Oh Tenth, you're back.'

'I've got a message in the psychic paper. It says "Doctor, what kind of angel is it? –Winchesters" who are they I don't know them.'

The Eleventh Doctor look shocked 'Make someone send them a message, anyone. Clara let's go' Eleven said hastily.

'Where are we going?'

'I don't know, but send them a warning. It's the Weeping Angels.'

*TARDIS sounds*

'Tch. I know it's the Weeping Angels. Anyway, allons-y!'

_St. Bart's Hospital, London_

_*_zips*

'How fresh?'

'Just in. 67 natural causes. I knew him, he was nice.'

'We'll start with the riding crop'

*smack, smack, smack. 15 smacks later*

*ring tone: _an idiot is attempting to reach you on your cellular device, an idiot is attempting to reach you on your cellular device*_

'Sherlock Holmes.'

'SHERLOCK! I NEED YOU TO TELL THE WINCHESTERS NOT TO BLINK! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THEM, TELL THEM DON'T BLINK!' The Tenth Doctor screamed on the phone.

'There's no need to shout, Doctor'

_Phone call ends_

'um, I was wondering if you would like to have coffee.' Molly asks.

'Black two sugars please. I'll be upstairs.'

Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective sits back staring intently on his oh-so-precious experiment when Mike Stamford and his friend walks in.

'Mike, can I borrow your phone mine has no signal.'

'uhm sorry, I left it on my coat.'

'Here, use mine'

'Oh thank you.'

And so we begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Rockford, Illinois_

'What have you got, Sammy.'

'it's Sam, "Sammy is a 16-year-old chubby boy.'

'hmm.'

'The South Wing of Roosevelt Asylum house the criminally insane patients, in 1964 they cause a riot killing staffs, patients, and Sanford Ellicott also got killed, his body and other staff members was never found even when the police swept the whole place.'

'Good, we're going there tonight.'

_Roosevelt Asylum, South Wing_

'Got any readings?'

'Lots.'

'If these unrecovered bodies are causing the huntings –'

'We gotta find them and burn them, be careful the only thing that makes me more nervous other than a pissed off spirit is a pissed off spirit of a raging psychopath.' Dean added.

The Brothers separated, scanning different rooms when…

'Dean. Dean! Shotgun!'

'Sam, get down!' Dean shoot the old woman with a knife lodged to her face.

'that's weird'

'yeah, tell me.'

'No Dean, I mean it's weird she didn't try to hurt me. If she didn't want to hurt me then what did she want?'

'What kind of angel is that?' Dean said staring at an angel statue on the other room.

'That's weird'

'An angel statue' Sam said.

'yeah, I can see that, Bro.'

'Come on.'

'Wait, wait, wait. Angel statue that's on Dad's Journal.'

Sam brought out their Father's journal.

'Somewhere here.. Come on.. I've read about you.. . There! "when you see an angel statue, contact the Doctor immediately." There!'

'Dean, that's a note'

'Yeah, but it says angel statue, go on use that psychic of yours, that's how you contact the Doctor remember.'

'Fine' Sam, focuses his energy, and sent a message to the Doctor "Doctor, what kind of angel is it? –Winchesters".

_St. Barts Hospital, London_

'Oh, thank you' Sherlock walk over to the stranger and took his phone.

'Afghanistan or Iraq?'

To: 866 – 907 – 3235

Dean, Sam. The Doctor said he'll be with you soon and don't blink whatever you do, don't turn around and don't blink. –SH

Dr. John Watson, the stranger, fidgeted and answered 'Afghanistan, sorry how did you-'

'Ah, Molly coffee, thank you.' Sherlock cut him.

'What happened to the lipstick?'

'It wasn't working for me.' Molly answered.

'Really, I thought it was a big improvement, your mouth's too small now.'

'Okay' Molly answered, walking out of the lab.

'How do you feel about the violin?'

'Sorry, what?' John asked. _She likes him, how can he be so oblivious to that?_

'I play the violin when I'm thinking, sometimes I don't talk for weeks on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worse about each other.' Sherlock explained.

'You told him about me?' John ask his friend, Mike Stamford

'Not a word.'

'Who said anything about being flatmates?'

'I did, told Mike this morning that it would be hard for me to look for a flatmate, and now here he is with a former classmate and friend recently home from Afghanistan not a difficult leap.'

'and who said anything about Afghanistan?' John ask, confused.

'I got my eye on a nice little place on Central London, together we should be able to afford it. We'll meet there tomorrow evening 7 o'clock. Sorry I gotta dash, I left my riding crop on the mortuary'

'wait, wait, wait. We don't even know each other, I don't know where we're meeting and I don't even know your name.' john argued.

'I know you're an army doctor recently invalided home from Afghanistan because of a shot wound on your left shoulder. And you have a brother, but you wouldn't go to him, possibly because he's an alcoholic or because he recently walk out of his wife, and I know your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic, quite right, I'm afraid' Sherlock explained and walk out the door.

Oh, wait here he is again.

'The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street. Afternoon!' he said with a _wink_.

_Roosevelt Asylum, South Wing_

The Winchester Brothers continued walking around the South Wing of Roosevelt Asylum when they come over a room.

*gasping* *gasp* *gasp*

'It's alright, we're not gonna hurt you.' Dean said to the teenage girl they found in the room.

*phone rings*

From: Unknown

"_Beware the Weeping Angels, Winchester Brothers. Love, River Song"_

'Man, take a look at this' Dean said

'Who's River Song?'

'Hell, if I know.'

*phone rings. Again*

From: Unknown

_Dean, Sam. The Doctor said he'll be with you soon and don't blink whatever you do, don't turn around and don't blink. –SH_

'Sherlock, it's from Sherlock, man'

"Don't Blink" why not blink?' Sam asked.

'I dunno. So what's your name?' Dean questioned the girl.

'Katherine. Kat.'

'Okay, I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam'

'What are you doing here?' Sam asked.

'Um, my boyfriend, Gavin, -'

'Is he here?'

'Yes somewhere, he thought it would be fun and try to see some ghost. I thought it was all just .. pretend. I heard Gavin screamed.'

'Alright, Kat, come on, Sam's gonna get you out and were gonna find your –

'No. no. I'm not gonna leave without him. I'll help you find Gavin.'

'It's no joke around here. You know, it's dangerous'

'That's why I'm gonna find him'

'Alright, I guess we'll split up then, let's go.'

Sam: 'Gavin!'

'Gavin?'

Kat (with Dean): 'Gavin?'

'Hey, I gotta question for you?' Dean said

'You've seen a lot of horror movies yeah?'

'I guess so'

'Then do me a favor, next time you see one, pay attention closely. When someone says the place is hunted, don't go in.' Dean said, a wee bit annoyed.

Sam: 'Gavin'

'Hey Gavin, wake up. It's okay, Im here to help.'

'Who are you?' Gavin asked startled.

'my name is Sam. We found your girlfriend.' Sam said helping him up.

'Kat?'

'Yeah.'

'Is she alright?'

'She's worried about you? How're you feeling? Are you okay?'

'I was running, I think I fell.'

'Running from what?'

'There was—there was this girl. He-her face was all messed up.'

'Okay, listen, listen. This girl did she try to hurt you?'

'No, she uh- she kissed me.'

'uh, but—but she didn't hurt you? Physically?'

'Dude, she kissed me. I'm scarred for my whole life'

'Trust me, it could've been worse. Now, what else do you remember?' Sam questioned him further.

'She, uhh. She tried to whisper something to my ear.'

'What?'

'I don't know I ran like hell.'

Dean: ' You son of a bitch' he said as his torch lost it's light.

'it's alright I have a lighter.'

'Ouch, you're hurting my arm.'

'What are you saying?'

*Kat screaming*

'Kat!' Dean said as he tries to open the door.

'Please! Open up" Kat plead.

'Kat, hang on.'

*indistinct noise in the background*

Dean tries to pry the door open.

*Screaming*

Sam: 'What's going on?'

'She's with one of them'

'Please help me! Let me out!

"Kat! Kat!'

'Kat, it's not gonna hurt you. You have to face it. You have to calm down' Sam said.

'She's gonna what?' Dean asked, incredulous.

'I Have to what?' kat said.

'It's the spirits, they're not trying to hurt us. They're trying to communicate. Listen to it,. You have to face it.' Sam said through the door.

'You face it!' Kat said, frightened.

'No, it's the only way you gonna get out. Look at it, come on! You can do it!'

'Let's hope you're right' Dean said.

*silence*

'Kat?'

'Sam, I really hope you're right about this.'

'Yeah, me too'

*Door clicks* *opens*

'Kat.'

'137.'

'Sorry?'

'The angels are in room 137. That's what it said, it whispered in my ear, "The angels are in room 137"'


	3. Chapter 3

**The names I've used here are typical names in the 1920s. Sorry, i just feel like it. Hope you like reading my story! and the Timeline here is the airing of Supernatural Season 1 episode 10 'Asylum' but current year. The Timeline for BBC Sherlock is the one in A Study in Pink. and for Doctor Who, it's post 50th Anniversary Special 'The Day of the Doctor' **

Chapter 3: Note: Wrong!

Sergeant Sally Donovan: 'The disappearance of Laura Lewis and the children Mary and Anne Milton is confirmed today, this disappearances closely resembles those of Robert Wallace and Ellen Willard. In the light of this these incidents are now being treated as linked. investigation is ongoing but Detective Inspector Lestrade will take questions now.

Reporter1: 'How can this disappearances linked?'

DI Lestrade: 'Well, they all did made a phone call before disappearing, saying to their flatmates in the case of Mr. Wallace and Ms. Willard, and to their friend in the case of Ms. Lewis and the children that there's an angel statue outside of their respective homes. That's the only that connects them in the moment.'

Reporter2: 'But how can this angel statue has something to do with it?'

DI Lestrade: 'That's the thing that connects them at the moment. Still, no phone calls to the family or friends asking for ransom, so we are treating the case as missing persons.'

Reporter3: 'But you can't have serial disappearances.'

DI Lestrade: ' Well, apparently you can, there's no link that connects them stongly, but there has to be and we're looking for it.'

*phones ringing*

_Wrong!_

Sergeant Donovan: 'If you've all got messages please ignore them.'

Reporter1; 'It just says _Wrong!'_

Sergeant Donovan: 'Yeah, well, ignore them. If there are no more questions for Detective Inspector Lestrade I'm going to bring this session to an end.'

Reporter2: 'If they are missing persons, what are you investigating?'

DI Lestrade: 'As I said this disappearances are clearly linked, but it's an unusual situation. We've got our best people investigatin –'

*phone rings . Again*

Reporter3: 'It says 'wrong' again.'

Sergeant Donovan: 'One more question.'

Reporter2: 'Is there any chance that these are murders and if they are is this the work of a serial killer?'

DI Lestrade: I know that you'd like writing about this but these do appear to be missing persons. We know the difference.

Reporter1: Yes but if they are murders how do people keep themselves safe

DI Lestrade: ' Well, phone the police when you see a mysterious angel statue.'

Sgt Sally Donovan *quietly*: 'Daily Mail. '  
DI Lestrade: Obviously this is a frightening time for people but all anyone has to do is exercise reasonable precautions. We are all as safe as we want to be. Thank you.

*Lestrade's phone rings*

_ You know where to find me. SH _

Donovan : 'You've got to stop him doing that. He's making us look like idiots.'

Lestrade: 'If you can tell me how he does it I'll stop him.'

_Baker Street, London_

Dr. John Watson arrived at 221B Baker Street as the man, Sherlock Holmes said.

'Ah, Mr. Holmes.'

'Sherlock, please.'

They walk to the door of 221B and welcomed by a lovely lady.

'Mrs. Hudson, our landlady.'

'Oh, Sherlock!' Mrs. Hudson hug Sherlock warmly.

'And you must be?' She asks John.

'Mrs. Hudson, this is Dr. John Watson, he'll be looking to share the flat with me.'

'Good evening.'

'Come in then, come in.'

The flat looks- well, it looks good, comfortable even.

'Well this is a prime spot. Must be expensive.'

'Mrs. Hudson the landlady is giving me a special deal. She owes me a favor. A few years back her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help her out.'

'So you stopped her husband from being executed?'

' Oh no. I ensured it.'

'That's a skull' John noted.

'Friend of mine. Well, I say friend.'

'I look you up on the internet last night' John said.

'Anything interesting?'

'I've found your website, "The Science of Deduction"'

'What do you think of it?' Sherlock answered, smirking.

Mrs. Hudson comes in asking 'What do you think then Dr. Watson? There's another bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing two.'

'Of course we'll be needing two bedrooms.'

'Oh, don't worry dear, we've got all sorts around here, Mrs. Turner next door got married ones.'

*knock knock*

'Where?' Sherlock asks without even turning around.

'Lauriston Gardens. Will you come?' Lestrade asks.

'Who's on forensics?'

'Anderson. He's really not going to work with you.'

'But I need an assistant.'

'Will you come then?'

'I'll follow, I don't want to ride in a police car.'

'Thank you.'

Lestrade walks away back to his crime scene.

'Brilliant! Yes! Four disappearances and now a note! Oh its Christmas!' Sherlock exclaimed jumping like a kid on his birthday and walking out of the door.

'oh look at him dashing about. My husband was just the same. You're more of a sitting down type I can tell.' Mrs. Hudson remarked to John, walking away, ' I'll get you tea and biscuits, you rest your leg.'

'Damn my leg!' John shouted 'Sorry, I'm so sorry, it's just sometimes this bloody thing.'

Mrs. Hudson get back down to get the tea and biscuits, a little bit shocked.

'You're a doctor. In fact you're an army doctor.' Sherlock says, fixing his gloves on the flat's doorway.

'Yes.'

'Any good?'

'Very good.'

'Seen a lot of injuries then. Violent deaths.'

'Well. Yes

'Bit of trouble too I bet.'

'Of course. Yes. Enough for a lifetime. Far too much.'

'Wanna see some more?'

'Oh god yes'

_Lauriston Gardens_

'Chief Inspector John Smith, Scotland Police.' The Tenth doctor said to the police officers walking around him.

'Chief Inspector John Smith, Scotland Police.' He said to the Inspector.

'Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, how may I help you?'

'I was wondering if I could get a glance at your crime scene?'

'huh?'

'Chief Inspector, DI Lestrade, I'm on a leave, and your case seems unusual.'

'I'll grant you audience once the other one's here.'

That is good enough for Ten.

_Roosevelt Asylum, South Wing, Rockford, Illinnois_

'Right, Sam, you help Gavin and Kat out of here, I'll look for room 137'

'Dean, you can't. those angels that the Doctor said. They might be dangerous.'

'Of course they're dangerous, I can take care of myself, thank you very much.'

'Dean, you are not going there alone' Sam insisted, staring at his brother intently.'

'Fine, I'll wait for you here.'

'no, come with us.'

'No, Sam. I said I'll wait for you, that's enough, I'll wait for you here.'

'All right, be careful and if you see one of the-'

'Yes, I know what to do.'

_Eleven's TARDIS November 22, 2014 (Author: so futuristic isn't it? Sorry. I got no better timeline.)_

'Here we are then!'

'Where are we?'

'Rockford Illinnois. But the question is, what are the Winchesters doing here.'


	4. Chapter 4

**November 22 is the airdate of Supernatural season 1 episode 10 'Asylum' so that's our date for all this happenings to the SuperWhoLock boys. **

Chapter 4: Room 137

_South Wing, Roosevelt Asylum, Rockford, Illinois_

'Sorry, Sam. Can't wait that long.' Dean said while preparing his stuff and started walking when there's this groaning sound and a Blue Police box appeared in front of him. The door opened revealing a man in a suit with a bowtie, and a girl on leather jacket.

'Ha! The Small Winchester! Where's the Tall Winchester, College Boy, where is he?'

'How did you know we're here?' Dean asked. 'Last time I checked you don't have GPS placed on us!' Dean added, incredulous.

'Well, long story. What time is it? Ah! 12:30, we arrived here 6 hours earlier.'

_10 hours earlier at Lawrence, Kansas_

'Doctor, what are we doing in Lawrence, Kansas, exactly?' Clara asked, as she read the sign in front of her.

'This seems to be a good place to start, this is the Winchesters hometown, you might say.' The Doctor explained.

'We need to get to town, get your bike, Clara.'

They ride to town, arriving at a small home of a certain psychic. Clara stares at the Doctor.

'Exactly, what are we doing here?' Eleven didn't answer her, he just continued walking at the house's pavement. 'Doctor, slow down! I know you're worried about this Winchesters, but you've got to explain things to me, 'cause I know I've got to help you, and to be able to help you I need to know what's happening.' Clara explained, growing annoyed of Eleven's actions.

'Okay, this Winchesters, they're brothers, I met them like 12 years ago, on their timeline that is. Their father, John Winchester is a friend of mine. Their mother, Mary, died on their house in this country 22 years ago. They're hunters.'

'Hunters?'

'Yes, they save people, hunting things, the family business.'

'Hunting things? What, aliens?'

'Demons, spirits, monsters. Supernatural stuff if that's what you call it. And this, this-' Eleven said gesturing frantically at the house behind him. 'this is Missouri Mosely's house, she's going to help us and John Winchester's going to do a lot of explaining' Eleven said, irritation slightly dripping in his voice, as he rang the doorbell.

*_ding dong*_

'Coming! What appointment is it? I don't have an appointment at 2:30 in the afternoon.' A woman's voice came from the inside of the house as the door open ' Hello, Sir, how may I help you?' Missouri Mosely asked.

'Tell John Winchester I'm looking for him, I know he's there, tell him it's the Doctor.' Eleven explained as a tall man walk behind Missouri. 'Doctor, it's been sometime. Missouri can they come inside?'

'Sure, sure.'

'Let's go Clara.'

Once in the living room, the same place where all of Missouri's client sits, Eleven asked John. 'John, what do you think you're doing?! Where did you send the boys now? I know you sent them somewhere typical of you, when you hunt that monster down, they wouldn't send me message if they know what they're dealing with! Do you know what danger you put them into?'

'Calm down, they knew when to contact you, that's why you make the inner psychic in them surface, remember?' John countered, sounding defeated.

'"Doctor, what kind of angel is it? –Winchesters" that's what their message says.' John stared at Clara. 'Oh sorry, I'm Clara, I'm the Doctor's friend.'

'Oh, of cou-'

'John Winchester, tell me exactly where the boys are now. It's the Weeping Angel they're talking about.'

'Rockford, Illinois. They're investigating and hunting down Roosevelt Asylum.'

'A reminder though Doctor, John doesn't want the brothers to know his whereabouts, and Sam is developing a very powerful psychic powers.' Missouri said to the Doctor, telling him of Sam's new profound ability.

'Fine, we're going there. And John, let the boys know, just tell them that you're fine.'

'It's not yet the right time.' John said, miserable that even if he wants to, he can't, not until he knows the truth about who killed his wife all those years ago, and made his and his sons lives lonely and incomplete.

'Yeah, tell me, I'm a Timelord!' Eleven said, amused again, and regaining his childish attitude.

'Yeah, come on then, Doctor. Thank you very much, Mr. Winchester and Ms. Mosely.' Clara bade goodbye politely.

'Trust me on this yeah, Doctor?' John asked, he needed to make sure the boys doesn't know where to find him, not yet, he insisted.

'Always, John. And I hope you very much know what you're doing.'

And with that they walk back outside, and start riding back to where they left the TARDIS.

Once back to the TARDIS, the Doctor quickly started pulling levers, pushing buttons and hurrying about the console room.

'What exactly is John Winchester doing?'

'He's hunting down the thing that killed his wife all those years ago.'

'Why what happened?'

The Doctor paused, remembering John's vivid story of what happened, he tried to go back there and see who killed Mary himself, but he can't just get there in time. It's a fixed point, and he can't touch it or else the universe will rip apart. Again.

'Evening 22 years ago, Dean was just 4 years old, and Sam is still a baby. They've put the kids into sleep. Then Mary woke up sometime in the night, check on Baby Sammy, and thought John was the one lulling Sam into sleep, when she walk down the stairs and-' Eleven paused, swallowing, it still, make his hearts clench when remembering this story.

'And Mary found John, sleeping on the couch with the telly on. She was startled and run back to Sam's nursery shouting Baby Sam's name-' He pause again, gulping air, it hurts him, knowing he can't even help his friend.

' and then John woke up, running upstairs to Sam's room. Seeing baby Sam awake and smiling, when – when- John said blood began to drop on Sam's pillow- and when he- when John look up, Mary was there – on the ceiling, her blood dripping down, and then flame started to swallow Mary. John started screaming her name. All of those times, that I tried to go back there, I always get stuck on that part. John screaming Mary's name saying 'no' and Little Dean, waking up, running to his brother's nursery and his father getting out, telling him to take Baby Sammy outside and don't look back. Flame started to swallow the whole house by then, John has no choice but to get out of the house. And since then devoted his whole life hunting the monster that killed his wife.'

Clara stood, goose bumps on her skin as she can clearly imagine what happened all those years ago to the Winchester family. She didn't notice that they've already arrived to their destination.

'Come Clara. We have to help the Winchester Brothers.'

'How did you know about them?'

'John came by me, while he's hunting that monster down. Since then we became friends and I try to help him and teach his sons how to contact me, since it is bound they might come over some alien monsters.'

'Oh, right.' Clara said, walking with Doctor out of the door.

When they get outside, they were on Rockford, Illinois, realizing they should know more about Roosevelt Asylum before going there, the Doctor start questioning some locals.

'Hello, I'm the Doctor, I'm new in town, I was wondering what you could tell me about Roosevelt Asylum?'

'That place is haunted' The old man said.

'Why what happened there?'

'I was still a kid back then on '64 the patients caused a riot! Killing staff members and other patients. Since then they say the place is hunted.'

'Oh! That's why!' Eleven said, good naturedly.

'I wouldn't go there, If I were you.' The man warned.

'I don't plan to.' Eleven said smiling at the man. 'Thank you very much.'

'uhm, would you mind if I ask another question?'

'Ask away, m'boy, ask away.' The old man said.

'Is there any sort of disappearances or what around here?'

'On the Asylum? Well, that's the thing isn't it? Those who come inside didn't go out. Four teenagers, disappeared on the 80's, that's the start. And recently a policeman patrolling around the place.'

'Oh, right. Thank you.'

'So, that's what they're hunting there, Sam and Dean, they're hunting the spirits of those patients.'

'Yes' Eleven said. 'But those disappearances have something to do with the Weeping Angels.'

_ 12:45 South Wing, Roosevelt Asylum, Rockford, Illinois_

'and that's how I knew I'd find you here, Small Winchester! Oh look! College Boy!' the Doctor said, excluding the part about John Winchester to his story.

"They're out already. Hello, Doctor' Sam said. 'Who's your friend?'

'Right! Clara this is Dean-' Eleven said gesturing to Dean whom he called Small Winchester 'and this is Sam-' he then gestured to Sam to whom he called Tall Winchester and College Boy. 'Dean and Sam this is Clara.'

'Hi there, Clara I'm Dean' Dean said offering his hand.

'Hello' Clara answered shaking his hand.

'So what are we dealing with?' Eleven asked the boys.

'The spirits in this building are disturbed, they said something, uh, "the Angels are in room 137" and we found an angel statue on the other room, it looks, broken, it's wings are broken.'

'Okay, we're going to look for room 137.'

_Lauriston Gardens, London 5 hours earlier_

Katherine Clifford and her son, Bill, open the door to their house.

'Kath, bring Bill, over here tomorrow before you get to work. With all these strange disappearance we can't risk my grandson-'

'Yes, Mum, I will and with all those angel statue rubbish, they can't find any connection in it, there's one in the garden next door and there's nothing wrong around here.' Katherine said to her Mum, while she rummage about in the kitchen.

Little Bill was playing in front of the cupboard, he just brought out his coloring materials and started drawing things when he look up.

There was a scary angel statue in front of him, all bare teeth and fangs and seem to be reaching out to him. Bill is already 7 years old so he told himself he's not going to cry. He gathered a paper and pencil and shout 'Mum! Mum!' and got inside his cupboard. He started drawing the angel statue he just saw when, 'Bill?, Bill? You calling out for my sweethe-' gone was his mother's voice, he left the drawing on the cupboard, open the door and didn't see his mum, when suddenly –

He was in the marketplace of some sort, and a newspaper says. _November 22, 1959._


	5. Chapter 5

**Joshua is the heaven's Gardener in Supernatural, it is also said that sometimes he talk to God. (Source: Supernatural wiki). Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 5: Revelations

Thrill is in the air at 221B Baker Street when Sherlock stomp loudly, bounding off the stairs.

'Sherlock, what's the fuss all about?' Mrs. Hudson said, getting out of her own flat.

'Disappearances. Four of them. There's no point sitting around when there's something fun, finally going on.'

'Look at you, all happy. It's not decent.'

'Who cares about decent. The game Mrs. Hudson is on!' Sherlock exclaimed kissing Mrs. Hudson on the cheek.

Once outside they hailed a cab to Lauriston Gardens.

'Okay, you've got questions.'

'Yes, who are you? What do you do?' John asked confused of the police coming to the flat and Sherlock reactions and jumping like the happiest kid when there's four missing persons on the whole of London.

'What do you think?'

'I'd say Private Detective – '

'But?'

'Police don't go to Private Detectives.'

'I'm a consulting detective, only one in the world. I invented the job.'

'What does that mean?'

'Meaning, when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me.'

'What you said when we first met at Barts.'

'Phone.' Sherlock started rattling on his deductions about John's brother being alcoholic and charger plugs, and Afghanistan, and limps, and therapist.

'You've said I have a therapist.'

'You've got a psychosomatic limp, of course you have a therapist.'

'That. Was. Amazing.'

'You think so?' Sherlock asks, confused to the new reaction about his deductions, he always get an angry look, sometimes a good punch in the nose when he do this to other people.

'Of course it was, extraordinary. It was quite extraordinary.'

'That's not what people normally say.'

'What do people normally say?'

'Piss off' Sherlock said, and the rest of the cab ride to Lauriston Gardens was spent in silence.

_Lauriston Gardens, London_

'DI Lestrade, exactly, what's happening here?' Ten inquired.

'Well, this disappearances, this is the fourth one, they just all disappeared, but before that, they made a phone call to their family or friends, talking about an angel statue outside of their homes. This one's discovered when the victim's mother didn't received a call back when her daughter put her on hold, because her son's looking for her. The mother's worried because she mentioned something about an angel statue on the garden next door. Called the police and get here. No signs of a struggle whatsoever. No angel statue on the garden next door, nothing.

'Angel statue?'

'We told the public about it, seems something's dangerous about it, the phone calls and the angel statues are the ones that connects these victims.'

'Oh right. What?'

'What?!' Ten exclaimed when he sees Sherlock Holmes walking to them with someone.

'WHAT?!'

Sherlock walking with John to the crime scene: 'Did I get anything wrong?'

'Harry and me don't get on. Clara and Harry split up three months ago, and they're getting a divorce. And Harry is a drinker.'

'Spot on then. I didn't expect to be right about everything. '

'"Harry" is short for Harriet.' John said, slightly amused, but thoroughly amazed by the man.

'Sister! Sister! There's always something.' Sherlock said, disbelieving.

They walk through the police line where Sergeant Donovan is waiting. ' wait, wait, wait. Freak, who is this?'

'He's with me.'

'It's already enough that you'r-'

'I said he's with me' Sherlock said as lift the police tape for John.

Then a man came out of the crime scene to which Sherlock greets ' Is your wife away for long?'

'Oh don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that.'

'Your deodorant told me that.'

'My deodorant.'

'It's for men.'

'Well of course it's for men. I'm wearing it.'

'So's Sergeant Donovan. Oof. I think it just vaporized. '

'If you're implying anyth-' Anderson is on the forensic of the Homicide Division of New Scotland Yard.

'I'm not implying anything, I'm sure Donovan pop in for a nice little chat and just happen to stay over and also to scrub your floor, judging by the state of her knees.'

John is trying very hard not to laugh at Anderson's reaction when suddenly-

'Doctor, I didn't expect to see you here.' Sherlock said looking at the skinny man in the trench coat.

'Sherlock.'

'What? Doctor?!' Lestrade said, shocked. 'As in the U.N.I.T. Emergency code –'

'Lestrade, how did you know about that?'

'Well, I'm a Detective Inspector Sherlock, do you see?' Lestrade answered posing his badge at Sherlock.

'I happen to know about the Doctor a few years ago. When Downing Street was attacked, there was this, fat people, who likes farting and has zips in their forehead.'

'Ahh, the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorious.' The Doctor said. 'Who's your friend Sherlock?'

'This is Doctor John Watson, he's here to help me.'

Lestrade and Ten have a look on their face somewhere along the lines of ^oooh, Sherlock Holmes, need help.^

The four men got inside of the house. Sherlock quickly scan the room, nothing. No signs of a struggle, nothing, the house is completely as normal as it is. Except for an open floor to ceiling window. Sherlock look at it while Lestrade's rattling on about the case. 'Katherine Clifford and her son Bill, got home 5 hours earlier. Ms. Clifford is on the phone talking about bringing the son over at her Mother's house per her request and an angel statue at the garden next door, when Ms. Clifford put her Mum, on hold, because her son's calling out for her. The phone wasn't picked up again, so the Mother called the police and got here.'

'There's no angel statue next door.' John remarked.

'Any other entrance or exits open around the house, Inspector?' Ten asked.

'Nothing.'

'This is how the angel got in.' Sherlock said to the Tenth Doctor.

'Yes, but how many are they?' Ten asked, worried now.

Meanwhile, John disappeared, he's walking outside to the light he saw on the window, thank God, Sherlock and the Doctor and Lestrade are looking away. He checked his surroundings, no officer saw him, so he continued walking to the light. Preparing himself when-

'Brother.'

Joshua with his wings spread wide was there. This the unusual situation where Joshua, the heaven's gardener and also the one who talk to God on other occasions, came down to Earth.

'Joshua, what's so important?' John asks.

'John, I know this is too much to ask,' Joshua started, he knows, John fought in the last Angelic War alongside Castiel and Balthazar, and he also fought on the war here on Earth when he decided to stay here, but this is important. Joshua knows that. The faith of others lies on this one and he has to convince John. John is a brave soldier, he's sure he can handle this perfectly.

'John, I need you to complete a task.'

John just looked at him. Disbelieving look plastered on his face.

'Joshua, I know it's not right for me to say this but, I fought in the Last Angelic War, I've lost things you can barely imagine, so please, please, make sure that I'm the right one for this.' John said, voice cracking, when he remember the Last Angelic War.

'You need to protect Sherlock Holmes, no matter what happens protect him, he is vital for the survival of another race. He needs to live on and see it, that's all I ask, John.'

Sherlock Holmes, vital to the survival of another race. Okay, the man is amazing and genius and all that but what race?

'Okay, I'll do my best. But what race, Joshua?'

'I can't tell you yet. But one's thing for sure, you will see Castiel in the mere future and he will help you. Goodbye, John Watson.'

'Wait! Joshua!' John shouted, but Joshua is already gone.

He walked back to the crime scene, thinking, _What race?_, by God, there's a hundred of races here on Earth!

'Look at this.' Sherlock said as John walks back to the victim's house.

John, Sherlock, Lestrade and the Tenth Doctor gathered around. Sherlock is holding a child's drawing of an angel statue, all bare fangs and teeth, with the words "I think it took my Mum, it'll take me too, please help us. Bill." The Doctor mortified that the angel took a child said,

'Okay here's what we're going to do, this angel statues …'

_South Wing, Roosevelt Asylum, Rockford, Illinois_

'So, Doctor, this angel statue.'

'They're aliens, Small Winchester, quantum-locked aliens they feed on time energy. They touch you and they zap you back in time, eating all of your time and memories, and you die the same day they touched you.'

'Quantum-locked?' Clara asked.

'When you look at them, they freeze no matter what is it, when you look at them they freeze. They can only move when there's no one looking at them'

'How do we fight it then?'

'We, College Boy, don't turnaround and don't blink.' The Doctor said as he turned to look at the Winchesters just in time to look at a Weeping Angel behind their backs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Really, Don't Blink Now**

The Eleventh Doctor stared at the Weeping Angel behind Sam and Dean's back. 'Slowly now, go behind me Winchesters. Clara, any angel the other way?'

'Nothing.' Clara answered. 'Just keep looking that way, they might just turn up.'

Sam and Dean turn around and stare at the angel the Doctor's looking at. 'Don't blink now, don't turnaround.'

'If we don't do something, we will not get out of here alive!' Dean said, Sam don't know what to do, the Angel is staring back at them, unmoving, it's expression snarling, bare teeth and fangs, reaching out to them. 'Really, Winchesters, don't blink now!'

'Doctor? Doctor!' Clara said, staring at the Weeping Angel in front of her.

'What is it, Clara? I'm a bit busy!'

'There's another one here. We're trapped.'

'Sorry, Doctor but there's just no way I'm going to be killed by an angel statue.' Dean said, pulling out his shotgun and shooting the Weeping Angel in front of him. Turning around and doing the same at the angel in front of Clara. 'Headshot!' Dean exclaimed, trying to clear the tension.

'Can we try blinking now?'

'Okay, College Boy, Clara, Small Winchester, in the count of three.'

Altogether: 'One… Two… Three.' They all blinked and – voila! The angel stayed in place.

'Is that it then? That's how we defeat it? Headshot.' Clara said, calming herself down. This is the first time she encountered this alien, and it's all very abstract, the Weeping Angels' abilities are abstract, complex even, they might have found a way to kill it, they might have not, and most of all frightening.

'No, we merely injured it and slowed it down.'

'Then what are we going to do to rid this place of those sons of a bitch?!' Dean can't believe it, how are they going to finish this job if they don't know how to kill those angel statue.

'If we wounded it, then maybe it would be hard for them to recover, we could set them up an-'

'They are the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life - form evolution has ever produced, when you look at them they're statues, that's their reflex defense mechanism, you take your gaze off them, they send you back in time before you were born to feed on the temporal energy. They can move in seconds, project themselves through images. How, how are we going to get rid of them? Last time it's a paradox. Last, last time they got eaten in a crack in time. Last, last, last time a paradox, but they stared at each other, a trick.' The Doctor said, almost to himself.

'How do we create a paradox?' Sam asked.

_Lauriston Gardens, London_

The four men stared at the drawing in front of them, and Ten, reaching in his pockets and putting on his glasses started explaining the nature of this angel statues.

'We don't know how many of them are here, but they're deadly, they are the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life – form evolution has ever produced. When you look at them they're statues, that's their reflex defense mechanism, but when you take your gazes off them, they'll zap you back in time before you were born and feed on the temporal energy, they can move in seconds, they're fast, really fast.'

'Okay, how do we kill them?' Lestrade asked, getting anxious now of this seemingly all omnipotent angel statue.

'We don't.'Ten answered, deadpan.

'What do you mean we don't?! They must have some weaknesses in them.' John said. Meanwhile Sherlock is silent, thinking.

'Tell me John, if you have an opponent which you can't even see the real form, you can't even see the way they move, you don't even know how they zap you back in time, how can you know how to destroy them? I don't have a how-to-kill-your-own-weeping-angel-guide-book.' The Tenth Doctor said, incredulous and pacing around the room.

'You know so much about them. What did you do last time to defeat them?' Sherlock asked, he met this angels before, he knows how deadly they are, he and the Doctor, well not this version of him, the other one, the one with the chin and all gesture-y and fez-loving version of him, nearly died if it weren't for his wife, back then he didn't know yet that River Song was his wife. As much as possible he doesn't want his own way of trying to defeat these angel statues to be put in action. It's dangerous, he can't let people know that he and his brother belongs to a –

'A trick, I tricked them last time, there's only four of them back then, I think. They've got me and this friend of mine, Martha. They've got my TARDIS-'

'Your what?' John and Lestrade said together.

'His TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.'

'How did you know about that?' John asked, _How? Are they friends?_ He thinks.

'I was able to help the Doctor on a one or two occasion.' Sherlock answered vaguely. In fact he was a companion of the Doctor, in those occasions when he and his friend Donna, came to London with a case of a missing painting, turn out the painting that was missing is the Mona Lisa. In the late 1517 right after it's painter Leo Da Vinci finished it (source: Wikipedia). That was the first time he travelled with the Doctor, and the last time, was when the Eleventh Doctor dropped him to the intensive care of the Winchesters, and they've gone hiking.

'We have to find it.' Ten said. 'But how? They are the only psychopaths in the universe who can kill you nicely. But if we don't get rid of them, London is in danger.'

'I'd say we find it and isolate it.' John said slowly.

'If we isolate them, they can never feed, and starved. Without power, they will decay, turn to stone without being watched, and corrode as a statue does.' Sherlock explained.

'Okay, assuming that could happen, what if they're fed again, they can re - energized quickly, that I'm sure of.'

'Gentlemen, you are all brainstorming on how do we defeat it, when we still don't know where it is.' DI Lestrade said. 'Good point Detective Inspector, good point.' The Tenth Doctor said. 'Let's go and find it. Allons – y!'

'Lestrade, don't put your people in danger, don't tell them anything about this.' Sherlock warned him, 'Of course, but still, I'll help.'

With that, Sherlock storm out of the victim's house to God knows where he is going. The Doctor walked out right after he said that strange word. Lestrade stayed behind to organize his team so, John started limping his way outside, even if he can, he can't risk healing himself, this is the only way he could cling to Sherlock and complete his task, be his flatmate, his friend, his guardian without him knowing it. He still have to rid of this limp an-

*phone booth ringing* John looked at the phone booth beside him, distracted. He was able to get himself out of the crime scene, unscathed, unknowingly to the others, but really, to be distracted now, by a ringing phone booth? He decided to ignore it.

And live with Sherlock, accompany him to his cases, protect him, that's all Joshua asked, protect him until he sees to save that race. _What ra-?_

*phone booth ringing* _Bollocks,_ John looked at the phone, whatever. He continued walking and thinking _What race?_ Is Sherlock not an ordinary human? Given, yeah, the man is a genius, can see through you in seconds, but rea-

*Another phone booth ringing.* Annoyed, John got to the booth and picked up the damn phone.

'There's a camera focused on you on the building to your left. Do you see?' a man's voice said. 'Yes, I see.' John answered stiffly, his posture changing to his soldier demeanor.

'There's another one on the building on your right. Can you see it?'

'Yeah, I can.' Then a posh black car pulled outside the phone booth and the man said 'Get inside the car, Dr. Watson.'

No choice at all, John gets outside the booth and into the car. A woman with her nose stick to her Blackberry was sitting inside, the car started to ride but he doesn't know where it is going all he knows is that he's on the other side of London.

_South Wing, Roosevelt Asylum, Rockford, Illinois_

Dean cling on to his shotgun, Sam has his own gun, they still have the shotgun with rock salt, in case a spirit decided to play with those blasted Weeping Angels.

Turning the torch Dean gave him, the Eleventh Doctor found what they're looking for.

'Here we are then!' The Doctor said cheerily.

'Okay, Room 137, what's the plan?' Clara asked. Sam and Dean can't answer that they don't know this Weeping Angels that well.

'We go inside and see the Weeping Angels.' The Doctor answered. That cheeky bastard.

'That's your plan?' Sam asked. 'If you're just making this up along the way, Doctor.' Dean added.

'Yeah, I'm just making this up along the way. Trust me, I have a good history on this.' The Doctor said as he open the door leading to Room 137 when suddenly he was pulled inside.

There was a lot of crashing. A secret door opened and closed. The three was left, not knowing what to do when- 'Ahhhhh! Argh! Get off! Arrrgh!' came out from the secret door. Dean and Sam and Clara quickly ran to it, opening it, to a viciously smiling Eleventh Doctor.

'Ha! Earthlings, you petty little humans, all clinging to me, all survived because of me! Now, I'm not the one who's going to save you, I'll be the one to destroy you.' The Doctor said slowly, seemingly savoring every word that come out of his mouth, hatred and anger dripping from his words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Out Cold and Secrets**

**This is the explanation to what happened to Eleven in the last chapter, but not yet the conclusion to it. :P**

Clara gripped the door handle, noticing it's wood, she carefully back out the door, pushing the brothers back while the Doctor slowly advance on them, drawing out his sonic screwdriver. Clara pushed back and closed the door.

'That can't keep him out! Really, Weeping Angel Statues and now a possessed Timelord!' Dean said, 'Trust me, this would keep him, as long as you hold it. It's wood, based on my time with him, his screwdriver doesn't open wood doors.'

'Okay, what happened back there?' Dean asked to which Sam answered. 'Clara, hold these down for me yeah?' They switched position, there's no movement inside the secret door, nothing, Clara feared the angels must have taken the Eleventh Doctor, and worried to what was happening to him.

Sam picked up a sign board saying. "Sanford Ellicott, Chief Psychiatrist"

'Sammy, switch position.' Sam and Dean exchanged position, Dean go around the room, picking up things, discarding it, until he found what he's looking for.

An old record book, a journal you must say, which records Ellicott's experiments on the patients, Ellicott tried to calm them down, using some experiments, which resulted otherwise, making them more angry, which eventually caused them to riot.

'Here, I found it, Ellicott experimented on the patients, trying to calm them down but resulted otherwise, making them angrier and caused a riot back then on '64. I'm sure his spirit is hunting this place down.'

'And this room is his experiment room, he made the Doctor angry like what he did to all those patients all those years ago.' Sam added.

'Okay, how do we cure the Doctor, what do we do?' Clara asked, seriously, this is not her division, she didn't study how-to-cure-your-own-Doctor-when-he's-possessed-by-a-psycho-spirit, she will rather take the cyber planner, thank you very much.

'Salt and burn the corpse of the spirit, but surely the corpse is hidden inside this secret door.' Sam answered. 'We get back inside , fight the Doctor if we must, but we'll not hurt him. Then, we'll burn the corpse.' Nice plan, Dean Winchester.

**_London, England_**

'Any chance, you'll tell me where we are going?' John Watson asked the woman who is still typing on her phone.

'No' she answered. 'What's your name then?'

'Anthea.' John paused to that, thinking.

'That's not your real name, is it?'

'No." Anthea said, smiling to herself.

The black car John Watson is into continued gliding across London, taking turns, passing skyscrapers, until it stopped inside a warehouse. John stepped outside, seeing a man in a three-piece suit and an umbrella, a chair in front of him.

John Watson started walking to the man saying, 'I've got a phone you know, I mean very clever and all that, but you could've just phone me. If you've managed to ring all those public phone booths surely you must know my phone number.'

'If one wants to avoid the attention of Sherlock Holmes, one must learn to be discreet. Your leg must be hurting you, sit down.' The mysterious man said, but John Watson remain standing, he's trained for this, even if the man doesn't look dangerous on his impeccable suit, John doesn't want to be in a compromise situation if problems arise. 'I don't want to sit down.'

'You don't seem to be afraid'

You don't seem very frightening.' John retorted. _Really, suit man, I'm an angel, a proper one, and I'm thinking on how I'm going to do the task Joshua gave me when you rang those phone booths, and get me inside a posh sleek black car, you pesky suit man._ John thinks.

'Ah, brave, very brave. The bravery of a soldier. But isn't bravery by far is the kindest word for stupidity? What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?' The man answered back.

'I don't have one. I just met him … yesterday.'

'Hm, since yesterday you decided to move in with him and now solves crime together. Are we to expect a happy announcement within this week?' John felt his phone vibrate on his pocket, he ignores it of course.

'Look, I am not gay!' John said. _Really, I know Sherlock is gorgeous and all that with his mysterious aura, and fat genius brain, his way on rattling on his deductions, his eyes that seems to gaze straight to your soul and that glorious coat and suits that fits his bod- Seriously! John Watson, what are you thinking? _John stopped his own train of thought at that. (Author's note: I swear, I will go down with this ship!)

The man just stared at John on his indignant claim, corners of his lips quirking upwards. So John asked, 'Who are you?'

'An interested party. I'm the closest thing Sherlock Holmes has for a friend.'

'And what's that?'

'An enemy.'

'An enemy?'John felt his phone vibrate again, but he doesn't care, this man just said he's Sherlock's enemy, surely he is dangerous.

'On his mind certainly. If you'll ask him he'll probably say his archenemy. He does love to be dramatic.'

'And your certainly not dramatic, well thank God for that.' John answered sarcastically. 'What do you want?' John added, deadpan .

'I want information about Sherlock Holmes. Reports on what he is doing.'

'Why?'

'I worry about him, constantly. But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern would go unmentioned, we have what you might call a difficult relationship.' The man said, looking at the tip of his umbrella, putting it back down and lean to it, all the while looking at John.

John checked his phone, so he could avoid the man's gaze. _He wants me to spy on Sherlock Holmes._ The first one said:

_Baker Street. Come at once, if convenient. SH_

The second one says:

_If inconvenient, come anyway. SH_

'No.' John answered the man, maintaining eye contact.

'I didn't mention a figure.'

'No.'

'You're very loyal, very quickly.'

'No, I'm not. I'm not just interested' John defended.

The man reached for his pockets and produced a small notebook 'Trust issues, it says here.'

'What's that?' John asked, this is taking too long, and this is making him annoyed.

'That you've decided to trust Sherlock Holmes of all people.'

'What tells you that?'

'Your left hand tells me that.'

'My what?'

The man walked to him and demanded, 'Show me.'

'Don't-' John warned him but he's interrupted by the man.

'Remarkable.' The man mused

'What is?'

'Most people walk around this city, and all they see are cars and shops and building. But you walk with Sherlock Holmes you see the battlefield.'

'What's wrong with my hand?' John Watson asked, voice stiff.

'You have an intermittent tremor in your left hand,' John nods to this. 'Your therapist thinks it's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She thinks you're hunted by the memories of the war, of your military servi-'

'Who the hell are you?' John realized he wouldn't get a response so he added, 'How do you know all that?'

'Fire her, she got it wrong, you're not hunted by the war Doctor Watson, you miss it. Welcome back.' The man said smirking, then he turned around twirling his umbrella in his hands.

'Time to choose a side, Doctor Watson.' He called out.

The woman from the ride earlier, Anthea, step out of the car and said 'I should take you back.' John turned and realized he should get back to Baker Street, Sherlock texted him anyway.

'221B Baker Street.' He said as he climbed inside of the car.

**_221B Baker Street_**

Sherlock is back to his flat, his and John's flat, he's definitely sure of that. Lying face up on the couch with his shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows, 3 nicotine patches on his arm, he breathe in deeply. He texted John already, two times.

_Where is he gone now?_ Sherlock thinks, earlier, he left Lauriston Gardens, assuming John is following him, he walked around the neighborhood, trying to find the weeping angel which is by the way the first time he's encountering it, but the great Sherlock Holmes could hardly care.

When he found nothing, and is deeply disappointed, he started saying his disappointment out loud, noticing there's no one answering him, he turned around and there's no military doctor to be seen. Now gravely disappointed, Sherlock hailed a cab back to Baker Street. On the ride, he contemplated what's happening.

_One, Weeping Angel or possibly, Angels, plural is hunting London and already taken 7 victims._

_Two, the Doctor knows about this. This Doctor knows him and he knows he knew the Winchesters, but he hasn't met them yet. So THIS Doctor probably thinks about this too, because he requested Sherlock to send them a warning anyway._

_Three, John Watson disappeared when they were on the latest victim's house, and returned minutes later, assuming he didn't noticed, of course he noticed._

_Four, John Watson is hiding something._

_Five, he needs to get rid of John's limp an-_

'Oi! Stop daydreaming we're here.' The cabbie said. Sherlock glared at him and gave him just the exact fare, no tip, he wasn't daydreaming, he's thinking, really people are just idiots.

Now back to 221B, lying comfortably on the couch, with three nicotine patches on arm. Sherlock thinks _What would I do to get rid of John's limp? I need something spontaneous so John will forget about the limp in a snap of a finger, adrenaline. But how? How? They're not going to give a run, not yet with this Weeping Angels, the greatest stop-and-move-player. _Sherlock inhaled deeply, focusing, he needed a plan, once the plan is settled and he knows how to get rid of that limp, he can think of why and where John had gone earlier at Lauriston Gardens.

_I can do two situations, _Sherlock muses to himself, picturing his plan perfectly, calculating every reaction John would have and viewing it at all angles possible,

_One, I can hire a cabbie to 'accidentally' hit one of the homeless network, one who is good at acting, while John and I are walking around maybe for dinner, John's doctor instincts would kick in, he'll attend to the victim and I'll 'pretend' to follow and catch the cab, John would have no choice but to follow me, since by then the 'victim' would be surrounded by stupid people, and I'll also have others from the network to cover it up while we ran across London and chase the cab._

_Two, I can have one of the network to snatch John's belongings while we're walking, and we'll start to chase the culprit, but what belonging? Not his phone, that was from his sister. What, what, what? The second one is not as flawless as the first one. Yes, the first one indeed and it needs executing tonight._

Once Sherlock has settled his plans for getting rid of John's limp, he started contemplating to where did John go earlier at Lauriston Gardens.

_He clearly must've walked outside, evidently, neither Donovan nor Anderson must've seen him or else they would remark about it on him or me. So, where did you go, John Watson? Oh, he's keeping something back, something brilliant, he's not so ordinary after all, I knew it! But what is it? What is it that John's keeping away from me?_

Sherlock got up, and texted one of his networks, the one he's given a phone, and has excellent acting skills, he explained everything to the homeless, and bounded off the stairs, hailing a cab and talked to the driver. He got back to the flat, plan laid, all it needs is rolling out.

**_John's ride back to Baker Street_**

The sleek black car, pulled outside Baker Street, John remained in his seat and said to Anthea, 'Look, any chance, you wouldn't tell your Boss where I've dropped by?'

'Sure.' She answered, smiling.

John mused to this, 'You already told him haven't you?'

'Yeah.' She said, finally looking at John. John just look at the car's floor and nod. She said pointedly, 'Bye.'

John got out of the car and into 221B, he knocked and Mrs. Hudson opened the door for him. He walked up to the stairs to the flat and found Sherlock lying on the couch, sleeves rolled to his elbows and inhaling deeply.

'hmmmm. Ahhh.'

'What are you doing?' John asked Sherlock.

'Nicotine patch. Helps me think. Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London this days, bad news for brainwork.'

'Good news for breathing.' John countered, walking to the window.

'Ah, breathing, breathing's boring.' Sherlock said, removing his hand on his left arm and joined his hands under his chin, as if on a prayer, eyes still closed.

'Hold on, is that three patches?!'

'It's a three-patch problem, John.' _You're a three patch problem John Watson._ (LOL! As I said, I will go down with this ship.)

'I met an enemy of yours.'

To this, Sherlock opened his eyes. 'Which one?'

'Your archenemy. Do people have archenemies, Sherlock?'

'Did he offer you money to spy on me?' Sherlock said, voice low, conspiratorial.

'Yes.'

'Did you take it?'

'No.'

'Pity, we could have shared the fee. Think it through next time.' Sherlock said, back to his normal tone.

'Why did you ask me to go here?'

'Ah, right. Are you hungry?'

'What?' John couldn't believe what he's hearing.

'John, for starters, I don't like repeating myself, so answer the question.'

'Yeah, starving.'

'Excellent,' Sherlock got up from the couch, started unrolling his sleeves and put on his suit jacket, coat and scarf. 'I know a nice little Italian restaurant, Angelo's, the owner owes me a favor. Let's go. The Doctor will know where to find us, and Lestrade could just text me.'

**_Secret Room, South Wing, Roosevelt Asylum, Rockford Illinois_**

Sam and Clara stopped blocking the door, Dean got hold of the shotgun with rock salt. 'You can't shoot him!' Clara said, furious,

'I won't, this has rock salt in it, doesn't wound, but hurts a lot. So, we knock him out find Ellicott's corpse and burn it.' Dean said.

They slowly opened the door, revealing the Doctor waiting for them, his vicious smile still plastered on his face, it creeps the hell out of Dean because this seems like a completely different person. The Doctor saw the gun Dean is holding out on him and he said

'What are you going to do with that? Moisturize me?' He started laughing hysterically, and walks up to them, Sam, Clara and Dean froze, the Doctor starts reaching for his pockets and draw out his Sonic Screwdriver, he start pointing it out to Dean.

The Eleventh Doctor, walks closer and closer to them, still smiling until-

_Bang!_

Dean fired the shotgun, hitting Eleven square in the chest and sent him skidding to the floor. Dean quickly stalk to him, pinning him down, 'Shame, Small Winchester, it didn't moisturize me.' The Doctor remarked, and shoved Dean, knocking him to the floor.

Dean hadn't expected the Eleventh Doctor had that quite of a strength, Eleven kicked the gun away from Dean's reach and start pinning him down.

Dean pulled out a pistol on his pocket and point it to the Doctor.

Eleven stopped in his tracks looking at the gun. 'I'll have the gun please.' He said a moment later.

'What?' Dean asked, incredulous, _This man must be crazy now. _He thinks.

'The gun.'

'You know, you have other choices.'

'The. Gun.' The Eleventh Doctor insisted.

Dean put his finger on the trigger and make it look as though he's going to pull the trigger until-

_Bang! _Again.

Clara hit the Doctor with a small wood plank at the back of the head, which knocked him out. Dean put the gun back to his pockets, while Sam checks on the Doctor 'Out cold.' He said.

'I like it more when he's possessed by the cyber-planner.' Clara remarked.

**Author's note: and that's it! Sorry for the delay fellas. I think this one took a wee bit of a long road. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! ****next chapter up for writing! What would you lot like to see? **:D I'm starting a one shot of SuperWhoLock, what do you think? Thanks for giving me and my story some of your precious time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Burnt and Trapped**

**Sorry for taking so long to update this, I was working on my other fic 'How SuperWhoLock met a Fangirl' and school demands my attention. Yep, it's school time here in the Philippines. Well, happy reading everyone! **

**_London, England_**

Sherlock and John is walking down streets of London to the Italian Restaurant Sherlock said. When they arrived at the restaurant they sat at the wall staring at the road.

'Sherlock!' a man said, greeting Sherlock cheerfully. John looked at the man as he came by their table. A look of question on his face, to which Sherlock answered,

'This is Angelo, a few years ago I successfully proved to Detective Inspector Lestrade that in time of a particularly vicious triple murder, Angelo is in a different part of town, carjacking.'

'He cleared my name.' Angelo said, pointing at Sherlock.

'Cleared it a bit.'

'Anything on the house, I'll cook it for you and your date.' Angelo said proudly. John looked surprised, _Do we really look like a couple?_ He thinks.

'Thank you, Angelo.'

'I'll get a candle for the table. It's more romantic.' Angelo said winking at John.

'I'm not his date!' John called out to Angelo. Moments later Angelo came back with a candle and lighting it up, leaving a menu. John said what he wants, but Sherlock said nothing.

'Aren't you going to eat?'

'I'm not particularly hungry.'

'That means you're a little bit hungry.'

'I'm working.'

'We don't have a lead.'

'We do, London is surrounded by statues. This towers around have a lot of statues. That's enough of a lead at the moment.'

'Okay, I'll shut up then.'

'That'll be good.'

John's order arrived and he began to eat. Fancying a conversation he said 'So, you have a girlfriend to feed you up sometimes?' John said slowly, hesitating if he's allowed to ask that kind of question.

'Is that what girlfriends do? Feed you up.'

'So you don't have a girlfriend.'

'Not really my area.'

John paused a bit to this and said 'So you have a boyfriend then? Which is fine by the way.'

'I know its fine.'

'So you have a boy-'

'John while I'm flattered by your asking, I'm not really onto some kind of re-'

'No, its fine, it's fine. I'm just saying. So you're unattached too. Like me. Good. That's good. I'll shut up now.' John said for the second time tonight then suddenly there was a screeching of tires at the road on the other side of the window.

A small boy was hit by cab. Sherlock and John quickly scrambled to their feet and ran outside.

'It's alright I'm a doctor. I'm a doctor.' John said to the gathering people around the boy. As the people surround the body, the cab quickly maneuvered and drives the other way.

John quickly examined the boy. Not noticing the other people, he shouted 'Call Emergency. Now!' He then, looked around, Sherlock is running the other way, chasing the cab. 'Sherlock!' John shouted and ran after Sherlock, successfully keeping up with him when Sherlock stopped as the cab turned around the corner.

Sherlock is muttering under his breath about traffic lights and signs. Obviously he memorized the whole of London, John panting on his side. Then Sherlock quickly dashed on the alleyway and John quickly followed him.

They ran around streets. Jumped at buildings and dodged people, all the way John says 'Sorry.' 'I'm sorry, excuse us.' To the people they ran at. Until they catch the cab.

Sherlock quickly opened the passenger's door that looks directly to the cabbie, but opened it to a snogging couple who quickly separate from each other. 'DI Lestrade, Scotland Yard.' Sherlock said, posing the new badge he nicked from Lestrade earlier when he was annoyed by the man. Sherlock looked at the cabbie and nodded, when John wasn't looking. '_Mission accomplished' _Sherlock thinks.

'Public indecency. Know the right place next time.' Sherlock said to the couple and closed the door.

'What the hell was that?' John said, panting.

'The cab got away. Let's better get back to the boy.'

Chuckling , they ran back to the street where the boy was hit, and asked a stranger. 'What happened to the boy?'

'The emergency got him.'

'Oh, that's good. Thanks.' John said.

'Let's play a game.' Sherlock said.

'What?'

'We'll run back to Baker Street. Who loses get the whole rent for the month.'

'Who says I'm taking the flat with you?' John asked.

'You did.' Sherlock said, smirking. And then he started running. John quickly followed him, smiling. _Oh the great Sherlock Holmes_

They ran around London. Of course John just followed Sherlock. But Sherlock first laid step on Baker Street so 'I win.' Sherlock said as they stumble inside 221B, laughing. They were gasping for breath when a knock from the door came. 'I'll get it.' John offered and walk to the door, opening it to Angelo's form, carrying a cane, John's cane in fact. 'Sherlock texted me and said you forgot this.' Angelo said, handing John his cane.

'Thank you.' John looked back at Sherlock, who is smiling at him.

John closed the door, and walk back to Sherlock, deliberately invading his personal space. Sherlock just looked at him, face revealing nothing.

John started to lean up to Sherlock and whisper to his ear 'Thank you, Sherlock. Thank you for saving me.' John said and lowers himself as if to kiss Sherlock when-

'There you are boys!' The booming voice of the Tenth Doctor said at the top of the stairs. Lestrade popped out his head and peer at them, 'Finally, we've been waiting for the two of you.'

The other two said, and John quickly got his own space instead of sharing Sherlock's.

'What have you found?'

'Something interesting.' The Tenth Doctor answered vaguely.

'And where did you park your TARDIS?' Sherlock questioned, raising an eyebrow at the Tenth Doctor.

Lestrade laugh, but quickly cut off by Sherlock's glare.

'I,-uhm. I was aiming to park it on the living room, but she –uhm, she,- she seems to want to stay in your –ahh, -uhm, in you- in your bedroom, while we wait for you.' The Tenth Doctor said, sheepishly, looking anywhere but Sherlock. He very well knew, Sherlock hates it when he parks the TARDIS at his bedroom. Weeeell, accidentally park it there.

Sherlock has a very comical look at his face and Lestrade has to secretly pinch his ass to stop laughing, because he knows Sherlock will just turn his glare at him if he laughs.

'Stop pinching your ass, Lestrade.' Sherlock said. His piercing gaze boring into Lestrade.

John can't resist smiling to himself, as he and Sherlock climb up the stairs to their flat. It's their flat now, and John is going to pay this month's rent, but John could never arse to care.

**_South Wing, Roosevelt Asylum, Rockford Illinois_**

Dean started looking around the secret lab. Looking for the possible place the '64 riot patients could've hidden Sanford Ellicott's copse when he looked at a cupboard.

Dean walked to it and opened it to a very foul smell. 'Gross.'

At this, Sam and Clara turn to him. Dean quickly laid down his duffel bag and brought out a can of rock salt and pouring it to Ellicott's rotting corpse. Then he poured gas to help burn the body.

Dean brought out his lighter when something came from behind him.

'Let me help you feel better.' A creepy voice said from behind Dean. 'Get off! Sam! Burn the corpse!'

To this commotion, the Eleventh Doctor woke up and punched Sam in the face, it was shocking how quick his recovery time is.

When Dean got no answer, he quickly reaches for the lighter he dropped earlier. 'Clara! Clara! You there?'

'It's the Weeping Angels Dean, they're here.'

At this, Dean rummage about the ground, feeling for his lighter, when he found it, he quickly light it up, as the arms around his neck tightens and threw it at Ellicott's body.

The Eleventh Doctor got his wits functioning properly now. He looked around and faced by Clara staring at four Weeping Angels. He walked up behind her. 'It's okay, it's me.'

Clara then released the breath she hadn't realize she's been holding. Dean then ran to Sam and wakes him up.

'I can't hold it anymore!'

'Just wait a little longer, Clara.'

'Sammy! Sammy! Wake up!' Sam started to stir and fully waked up.

Clara and Eleven walk up at them, allowing themselves to blink and then the angels were quickly about 4 steps in front of them.

The Eleventh Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out. It started emitting its usual sounds of whirring, and the TARDIS started to materialize around them.

The Weeping Angels quickly surround it, as if trying to catch the time machine in their arms. The four was then transported inside the safety of Eleventh's TARDIS.

The Weeping Angels was left behind looking at each other. Just like the first time the Doctor encountered them.

The TARDIS then land outside the circle of weeping angels. The Eleventh Doctor coming out of it, a sledgehammer on his hand so as Clara, the Winchesters with their shotguns.

They all got behind their own Weeping Angels. They position themselves. The Winchesters aiming their shotguns at the angel's head, the same with Eleven's and Clara's sledgehammers.

'On the count of three.'

'One… Two… Three!'

BANG!

The four Weeping Angels' head was cut off.

Eleven and Clara continue slicing the statue in pieces using the sledgehammer.

And a few bullets later, the Winchesters are done with their own statue too.

'We have to take the two earlier.' Sam said.

'Yes, inside the TARDIS. Now.'

The other three got inside the TARDIS, but Dean remained outside.

'Well, get inside then Dean!' The Eleventh Doctor said, with a little pout.

'I'll – I'll just walk up to it.'

'Don't be a scaredy cat now Dean! You know it's not safe!' Sam scolded, as he walk behind his brother and all but roughly push Dean inside the TARDIS.

'Awwww!'

When all four are inside, the TARDIS then dematerialized and appeared at the place where they encountered two weeping angels earlier.

They did the same thing, except this time. The Winchesters shot the statues in the head, and Eleven and Clara turned it to pieces with the sledgehammer.

'We'll have to burn this place down.' Dean said.

The Eleventh Doctor paused at this, but conceded anyway. 'Okay. There's gas inside, we better get it.'

With a gallon of gas in their hands, they quickly separate to pour it around the Asylum. Sam and Dean lighted up the end they reached and walked back to the TARDIS

Moments later they all got back inside the TARDIS. The time machine then dematerialized, only to appear outside the Asylum.

Fire quickly ate up the whole of the building. When they heard sirens coming, the four decided it's time to go.

'We'll have to check on Sherlock Holmes.' The Eleventh Doctor declared. Sam, Dean and Clara turned to him and said 'What?!'

**_221B Baker Street_**

Upstairs at the flat Sherlock is still glaring daggers at the Tenth Doctor and Lestrade. But he noticed something wrong.

Something is terribly _wrong._

Something is terribly _wrong _with the _wallpaper._

_THE WALLPAPER._

The wallpaper has been peeled.

'Who peeled my wallpaper?' Sherlock asked, voice dripping with annoyance

John came around the door to where Sherlock is standing. 'It's just wallpaper, Sherlock. We could always replace it.'

'It's THE wallpaper John! I have other plans for it!'

'Wait, wait, wait,' The Doctor said as he walks near the peeled wallpaper. He drew out his screwdriver and point at it. 'The one who did this came here through a vortex manipulator.'

'And there's a message at the wall.' Lestrade added and he, walks too to the wall. Peeling off the wallpaper. Revealing the words:

'Beware'

Another piece of the wallpaper peeled.

'The Weeping Angels'

_RIIIP!_

'And oh, duck'

'Duck. Now!'

They all duck as Lestrade peeled off the wallpaper and revealed the message, a mug of tea thrown at the wall which nearly caught the tenth Docotr.

Lestrade peeled it completely off now. Revealing the sender's name

'Love, River Song.'

'Who's River Song?' John asked. Sherlock walk to the window, having heard his brother's car pulled in front of 221B.

'RIVER SONG!? HOW COME IT'S RIVER SONG?! SHE'S DEAD!' The Tenth Doctor exclaimed, disbelieving what they just read.

'With your wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, maybe the River Song who wrote that is not yet dead.' Sherlock answered, not taking his eyes off the window. He can hear his brother's footsteps on the stairs. But everyone is still silent.

Sherlock waited until his brother is in the flat's living room and said 'How's the diet?'

'Where's your new flatmate, brother dear?'

'Don't be an idiot Mycroft, he's here.' Sherlock answered turning around. The Doctor and Lestrade is in the kitchen.

Looking at a pointing weeping angel.

'WHERE'S JOHN?!' Sherlock shouted at the room. _Where the heck is John Watson?_

_The Weeping Angel took him. _Sherlock's mind supplied.

'The angel took John, Sherlock.' The Tenth Doctor said.

'I'm gonna murder that angel.' Sherlock said, picking up a chair and made as though he's going to smash the statue with it.

'No! WAIT! Sherlock! This angel could be useful to get John back.' The Tenth Doctor said, he points his screwdriver at the angel and it made that stupid whirring sound, Sherlock is so annoyed.

'There's still signal. Detective Inspector, Sherlock help me carry this angel in front of the mirror. Mycroft Holmes watch over it. And DON'T BLINK.'

The Doctor ordered and they all get to work. Sherlock incredibly worried about John now. Mycroft can see it even if Sherlock hides it.

He worries about John Watson.

That's rare. And a bit fast. Even for Sherlock's standards. And Mycroft knows it.

When the angel was placed in front of the mirror, the angel statue staring at itself, which immobilized it, The Tenth Doctor said 'Okay, I've got the place and time. We'll go back in there and save John. Mycroft, if we're not back by an hour, destroy the angel. Break it into pieces.' The Doctor said, and he, Lestrade and Sherlock stormed out of the flat. Sherlock still in his coat stared hard at his brother and walk away.

When the other three was outside. A Blue Box materialized in front of Mycroft.

Mycroft is not an inch confused by this, especially when a man in a bowtie, a tall American, and a tough looking American stepped out of the box.

'Where is the others, Mycroft?'

'Gone to save Dr. John Watson.'

**_Midnight, June 9, 1963. Cardiff_**

John Watson stand up, all senses taking in his surroundings. He felt something touch his back and then he turned around to the face of the angel statue and then he was here.

John Watson will not be killed by an alien, even if he's an angel, NO, just no. So he decided to kill himself.

He'll be alive again and complete his task with Sherlock, that, he is sure of.

He then walks around the place. He found a small cottage, walking inside it, he concluded it's a deserted house he realized.

It's been deserted for a while, so everything is still clean. John walked to the kitchen, looking for a knife.

When he found one he thinks to himself

_Am I really doing this? _

_There's no other choice, I doubt Sherlock will find me. _

_Fine, this is the only way, God knows if I'll be alive again if that angel statue kills me._

With everything decided, John put the knife on his wrist and cuts himself.

**Ooops. I'll write for this again. :D nothing to worry. :P Thanks for reading! ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: It's a Fixed Point in Time**

**I'm so sorry. But I'm not sorry enough to stop.**

**_Midnight, June 9, 1963. Cardiff_**

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!' a man bellowed at John. Which made him stopped the knife piercing his wrist.

John turned and looked at the man. He's young. Not more than 16. But he's holding a gun.

John look at the boy, he's practically a boy. If he shoots him, John wouldn't care. He can die, and be alive again. At least he's not killed by that alien statue.

**_Tenth's TARDIS_**

When the Tenth Doctor, Sherlock, and DI Lestrade is inside the TARDIS. The Tenth Doctor walked to the console, he clicked a button and the TARDIS seemed to shut down.

The lights turned dim and Ten faced Sherlock, looking serious.

'Who are the Winchesters?'

'Damn it Doctor! You'll know who they are! John needs us now.' Sherlock countered, feeling irritated.

'Tell me who they are, and I'll take you to John.'

'No! You said it yourself! Timey-wimey stuff. You'll know them in your future.'

'But you also know time can be rewritten.' Ten countered, raising an eyebrow.

Sherlock is seething in rage now. He walked to the Tenth Doctor grabbed his suit jacket and slam him on the console.

'I don't care what you think of the Winchesters. Just bring me to John, or I'll pilot this Time Machine myself.' Sherlock said to the Doctor. Eyes saying he'll live up to his words.

'Okay, time to stop now.' Lestrade said, walking to Sherlock and tries to pry his hands off the Doctor.

But Lestrade stopped as the Tenth Doctor said, 'Really? What's this then?' The Tenth Doctor said as he pulled out an envelope and read it: ' "To Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street, London. Do not show this to muggles, especially the Winchesters." Muggles, Sherlock. What muggles?'

'Nobody cares.' Sherlock spat as he unceremoniously put Ten at the ground and snatched the envelope.

It's a letter from someone important, asking his presence now. Sherlock puts the letter in his suit pocket and turn to the Tenth Doctor.

'The Winchesters are hunters.' Lestrade supplied, he knows about the brothers, they once visited a crime scene Lestrade is working on because they are looking for Sherlock. The DI had seen the brothers' battlefield, and the older brother is afraid of riding airplanes. That's why it's been hard to leave them at the airport.

'Yes, they hunt things, monsters, spirits, demons, their father is John Winchester. John Winchester is your friend, his wife dies, killed by a demon. At this time, I'd say, the brothers still haven't found their father. Not yet.' Sherlock added.

'But they're going to find him.' The Tenth Doctor pressed on.

'I don't know, we have parallel timelines, but obviously they will find their father, since they are looking for him.'

'And I told you about this?'

'Your Eleventh Regeneration, yes.'

At this Ten turned his back at Sherlock and Lestrade. So, he is really going to die. Okay, no way to stop that. But it's not here not right now. 'Cause he hears no one knocking now, do you?

'Okay then! Let's get John Watson.' The Tenth Doctor said, seemingly back to his normal self, but still he is thinking of his nearing regeneration or as he calls it his 'death'. Everyone dies in the end, and the Doctor knows that.

You are never alive if you don't die.

**_Midnight, June 9, 1963. Cardiff_**

John is still looking at the boy, 'I am to tell you not to kill yourself, you can't, you have to guide him.'

'Who made you say that?' John asked.

'A man in a brown trench coat, he says his name is Castiel. He's just gone. He says when a man arrives here, trying to cut his wrist, I am to point this gun at him and says he's not supposed to kill himself because he has to guide a him, a certain Sherlock Holmes. And the man that Castiel is talking about is you.'

'What's your name?' John asked the boy as he lowers the knife from his wrist.

The boy is hesitating but he says 'I'm Bill.'

'Hello, Bill. Can I see that gun?'

'No! Castiel gave it to me.'

'But a young boy is not allowed to handle guns.'

'Who cares. Don't get near me! You're suicidal!'

'I'm not. I think you got it wrong. I just want to save myself and do what Castiel says.'

'I don't believe you!' John took a step closer, if he can use the gun, that's a better way, 'Take another step and I'll shoot you!' the boy, Bill, warned him.

**_Outside the cottage. Castiel's Point of View_**

Castiel can clearly hear the commotion inside. John is putting up a good fight with the boy that lives in the house.

Castiel had talked to the boy, Bill. He told him to do exactly what he's doing now. Point a gun at John Watson. It'll help. It'll help a lot.

He, Castiel, is merely helping John to know who Sherlock Holmes really is. Castiel knows he has to face Sherlock any minutes now. He's with the time – traveling alien anyway.

Yes, Castiel knows about Sherlock Holmes, and he is going to help John Watson deal with the self – proclaimed high – functioning sociopath.

There was a whirring sound just a small distance from the cottage. Castiel noticed it. But John didn't, he's still arguing with the boy inside, but still not yet taking that one step that'll bring him to his death.

A tall man with dark unruly hair, wearing a long coat and a blue scarf stepped out of the Clever Blue Box, followed by a man in a suit with silver hair, strong built, but has kind eyes, and a skinny man in a brown suit with his hair styled into 'any-other-way-the-wind-might-blow-my-hair-I-don't-care-bitch-its-gorgeous'

Castiel walked up to them, meeting the three halfway. The Tenth Doctor knows something is unusual with this one, in particular. But he can't quite place it.

Sherlock is deducing the man, long brown trench coat, young face but eyes seems old, like the Doctor, but no, he's different, he's not a timelord.

Castiel is looking them up and down, calm expression, he noticed the man with kind eyes is fidgeting, he's worried, Castiel understands, so he introduced himself

'I'm Castiel.'

'Hello, Castiel!' said the time – traveling alien cheerfully. Castiel ignored him, he's looking at Sherlock, the man John Watson. John, his friend, is going to sacrifice his life for.

'Sherlock.'

'Yes, I know. In fact, I'm waiting for you.' Castiel said. At this the three men stiffened, the Tenth Doctor growing serious, the silver – haired man with kind eyes now looks suspicious, but Sherlock's face is impassive.

'Where's John?' Sherlock asked Castiel, glaring at him. Sherlock's instincts say just to run at the cottage behind the man, that's evidently where John is. But if he's going to do that, Sherlock has to make sure, this Castiel is taken care of first.

'I won't tell you.'

'What do you want?'

'Something you'll give to me.'

'Don't be a smartarse.' Lestrade injected.

'And who might you be?' Castiel questioned, looking at the man.

'DI Lestrade.'

'DI. DI, DI? Ah, yes, Detective Inspector. I know those.'

'What. Do. You. Want?' Sherlock said, now glaring at Castiel.

Castiel is looking hard at Sherlock, the most observant man in the whole of creation. He should know that Castiel is dead serious here. John Watson is a survivor of the Last Angelic War, and it's not going to take a certain human named Sherlock Holmes to destroy him

'Your word that you'll tell John who you are, or he'll die.'

Castiel let his intended purpose verbally announced at the three.

The Tenth Doctor and Lestrade is now looking fully at Sherlock. They can't comprehend what Castiel had said. Weeell, they can, grammatically, yes, but the exact meaning of it? It's not The Tenth Doctor and Lestrade's division.

'No.' Sherlock can't say to John who really is. John would leave him, and he can't let that happen. Not yet, no never. Sherlock intends to keep John Watson. He is the only one who saw him differently, unlike the others. John treats Sherlock as a human, not a freak, like what others say.

'Yes.'

'I. said. No.'

'Yes.'

'I said, no.'

'Yes you are going to tell John, Sherlock Holmes.'

'No, Castiel.'

'Yes.' Castiel continued to insist.

'Why?'

'Why not?'

This man is irritating Sherlock now.

'Still no.'

'Still yes for me, Sherlock.'

'No.' Sherlock said, crossing his arms and pouting now.

'Yeeees.' Castiel said, in a singsong voice, he is fully aware that he is now irritating the great Sherlock Holmes.

"I SAID DON'T GET NEAR ME!' a shout came from the cottage.

The four men turned, Sherlock looking so worried it shocks him. It's so unusual for him to care that much for a person he barely knew, but there's something. Something different from John Watson, he's a puzzle. A puzzle Sherlock is very keen to solve, and he's not going to lose his precious puzzle. 'Okay.'

'Okay what?' Castiel prodded. This is simpler than what he expected.

'I'll tell John.' Sherlock conceded. He doesn't have to tell John, this Castiel wouldn't know anyway, he just has Sherlock's word. But Castiel is also clever.

'Tell John what, Sherlock?'

'I'll tell him!'

'I want to know what you are going to te-'

_BANG!_

Castiel was interrupted by a gunshot inside the cottage. Sherlock quickly ran towards the small cottage bypassing Castiel, and ignoring The Doctor's orders,

'GET BACK HERE SHERLOCK! NO MATTER WHAT IS HAPPENING THERE, IT'S A FIXED POINT IN TIME! YOU'LL RIP A HOLE IN ALL OF TIME AND SPACE!"

Lestrade being with Sherlock for a certain amount of time now, followed him, god knows what the man could do if something happen to John Watson.

**_221B Baker Street_**

Clara also stepped out of the TARDIS. Bringing a little shock to Mycroft, he hasn't realized the Doctor still has companions with him at this kind of difficult instances.

'What do we do now?' Sam asked.

Mycroft Holmes just looked at them and says, 'It is not the same you, Doctor, I believe it's your tenth regeneration. Isn't that supposed to mean that you already know what happened?'

Clara upon hearing this looked at Eleven. 'Tenth is with this Sherlock?' she asked.

'He's right you know, the tenth regeneration is your past, you already know what happened.' Dean continued, he thought of that, mind you.

'Time is BEING rewritten, Dean. THIS Doctor can't know what happened yet until it's done.' Sam explained.

Mycroft looks at him, he knows Sam Winchester is right, but it's the Doctor, he defied laws of Physics. Nobody knows what's going on inside that brain, what temporal calculations are being calculated, chances being weighed, no one knows. Not even Sherlock. Not even the Mycroft Holmes, the British Government himself.

Mycroft's phone rang. He excused himself from the others and goes to the kitchen where he answers his phone. 'Anthea.'

'Sir, it's the Ministry, it's important.'

'What is it?'

'Sir, I can't really tell you here.' Anthea insisted. Mycroft knows his assistant is right. No one should know what they really are.

'Send an owl. I can't leave Baker Street at the moment, it's my brother's life that is at stake, and the Ministry knows I care for my brother more than their petty little problems.'

'I can assure you sir. It's nothing sort of a 'little problem'. I'll send the owl. Goodnight, sir.' With that Mycroft dropped the line and returned to the living room where the Winchesters, Clara, and the Eleventh Doctor are.

The brothers sitting at the chair, Clara leaning on the kitchen door and the Eleventh Doctor with his eyes closed, his back on the TARDIS.

The Doctor knows what's happening himself, but he also doesn't. Sam is right, time is BEING rewritten he cannot know what happened until it's done, everyone thinks he knows what to do.

Weeeell, he does but, he has to make sure. This is his timeline being rewritten. He's part of it. And whatever is happening at Tenth's timeline it's a fixed point in time at Eleventh's point of view. They might have done something to change Gallifrey's fate. But that's Timelords. And this, this is Humans.

'How long has it been, Mycroft?' The Eleventh Doctor asked, evading all the other questions.

'20 minutes. In 40 minutes, we're going to turn that angel statue in pieces'

The Winchesters looked up. Confused. 'What angel? There's no angel here." Sam announced, looking at Mycroft then at the Eleventh Doctor. Fuck Mycroft backwards, if the others hadn't noticed the angel at the mirror, he did, just before he left to answer his phone.

Dean, upon realizing there's an angel at the room, shouted

'Where's the motherfucking angel?!' Dean scrambled to his feet and looked at the mirror.

'GET SHERLOCK' it says with a smiley face on the 'O'.

Mycroft looked at the message, and stalked to the window. He opened it, and look above the flat at the roof, and there it is. The Dark Mark of the Death Eaters, conjured and hovering at Baker Street.

He finally understood what Anthea meant. And it means a lot.

It's war. And it's just starting.

'Moriarty has the angel.'

**Ohayou gozaimasu! Sorry, I'm so sorry. But I really like cliffs, especially when you hang with it. And this is where the plot thickens and the start to the sequel. Yeah, I like to put Harry Potter in it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Yes, I am. And I'm sorry.**

**Harry Potter characters are here! Swoooooon!**

The shot rang through and outside the house. Sherlock quickly ran inside ignoring any other attempts the Tenth Doctor has made to make him stop.

Greg is closely behind Sherlock. When they reached the door, Sherlock kicked it so strong it banged so loud, shocking Bill, the boy holding the gun inside.

Sherlock suddenly stopped. John Watson. His friend, his puzzle, his mystery, is lying on the floor. The other three walk up from behind him. The Tenth Doctor tall enough to peer at Sherlock's shoulder and see what happened.

'I'm sorry, Sherlock. It's a fixed point in time.' Ten said. 'I warned you. I'm sorry, Sherlock, I'm so sorry.'

'No.' Sherlock insisted as he walked to John.

Sherlock knelt down. John is still conscious, but he can barely keep his eyes open, he was shot near the heart.

'What are you even doing here, Pettigrew?' Sherlock said as he turned to Bill.

'You really are as good as they say you are.' Bill said as he slowly turns into someone else, a stout rat – looking man. Castiel looked at him, face impassive, now he understood what John's task is. Sherlock is a wizard. And there is a coming war that'll shook the fabric of reality, and the wizards and witches will have to choose their sides, but its still way too far, the Boy Who Lived doesn't even know what he has to do just yet.

'Well, I'm not really sorry, Holmes. You might be the only Slytherin in your line of purebloods who belongs to Ravenclaw, but you're not as good they say you are in keeping your friends.' Peter Pettigrew commented as he slowly back out

'Oh, sorry, I should say 'friend' since you only have one, singular form, not plural. And now you don't have any. Since, I already killed him.'

Greg Lestrade cannot even comprehend anything the man, Pettigrew, had said, what was it? Slyt- Slytherin? Was that even a word?! But Lestrade knows Sherlock is so angry, if stares could kill, Sherlock already murdered the man.

'Am I supposed to be surprised that you know that part of speech, Pettigrew?' Sherlock spat as he slowly advance on to Peter Pettigrew drawing out his wand. 'What are you doing here? This is not right. You ca-' Sherlock stopped himself as Pettigrew drew out a vortex manipulator from the cabinet behind him.

'It's really not that hard to steal from the Muggles. The Dark Lord knows about you, Holmes. Your time – travelling friend. And we also know how to keep up.'

'I swear I'm going to-'

'Going to what, Sherlock Holmes? Everyone knows you are going to go to the Dark side. There's really no point on swearing, since YOU WILL definitely do it. '

'No one could say that. Sherlock can do his own decisions, thank you very much.' Castiel commented, he believes that this man, Sherlock Holmes, is a good man, because if not, he will not be given an angel as good as John to guide him.

The Tenth Doctor walked and knelt down to John. Ignoring the commotion, he understands, yes, fine, wizards and witches, he might not have actually travelled in their world, but he knows about them. But he really didn't realize the Holmes brothers are wizards, they are very good at hiding it.

'It's okay, John. I'm sorry.' The Tenth Doctor said, John's breathing is getting ragged, but he needs to say something.

'I'll be fine. Doctor. I'll be fine. Sherlock, he needs to be alive. I'll be back.' John managed to blurt out loud.

'_Crucio!' _Sherlock cast the spell but Pettigrew already used the vortex manipulator, disappearing the same time the spell got near him.

Sherlock knows it's forbidden to use any of the Unforgivable Curses. But at least on Sherlock's defense he didn't slaughtered the man and gave him the most painful and slowest death there is.

Sherlock then walked over to John. He knows spells that could heal. And he started muttering under his breath, his wand moving around John's wound.

The Tenth Doctor stands up as John gains his consciousness. Sherlock withdrew his wand, too late, since John has seen it already.

John is still very pale. Castiel knows he will be fine in a few hours. But what Castiel is worried about is John's reaction to Sherlock's true identity.

As John stands up, Sherlock back out of him, holding the bullet from John's wound,

'Sherlock, you're a wizard?!' John said, incredulous. He cannot believe it, he didn't even sense the presence of magic in the man, and now he's a wizard.

John turned to look around the room, DI Greg Lestrade is there, looking at him, worried. The Tenth Doctor's face revealing nothing, he is thinking, thinking of what might happen next, this is very unpredictable. John's reactions are very unpredictable. Then John turned to look at Castiel-

'Cas, what are you doing here?'

'Helping you. I trust that you already know what you are going to face.' Castiel said, looking at John.

John's face is hard, like a soldier's face should be. He then turned to Sherlock and said. Again.

'Sherlock, you're a wizard.' This time,, it's not a question, nor an accusation, but merely a plead for Sherlock to confirm it.

'Yes I am, John. And I'm sorry.'

**_Malfoy Manor, Jim Moriarty's Point of View_**

'My Lord.' Jim Moriarty said as he vowed to the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

'Moriarty, I trust that you have what I want?' The Dark Lord's raspy voice said, and the Death Eaters around the table turned and look at Moriarty.

'Yes, My Lord.' Jim confirmed the same time Peter Pettigrew appeared beside him, greeting the Dark Lord.

'My Lord, I have done exactly as you said, but there's something else.' Pettigrew said as he hand over the vortex manipulator to Voldemort.

'There's another man, in a brown trench coat, not the time – travelling friend of him, he's different, not a muggle too. He's just like John Watson.' Pettigrew explained.

'Dolohov, find everything about the man Pettigrew is talking about.'

'Yes, My Lord' Antonin Dolohov stand up and Pettigrew followed him outside the Malfoy Manor.

'My Lord, everything is aligned, we could use the statue against them. The time – travelling friend of Sherlock Holmes will look for it.' Jim Moriarty suggested. He has a nice, clear, devious plan of what is going to happen.

'Of course they will. And when they find it, Sherlock Holmes will be ours.'

**_Baker Street, London_**

Mycroft quickly dialed his assistant's number. An owl swept down and stopped in front of him, carrying a letter. Mycroft quickly opened it and read the content.

It's a newspaper clipping from the Daily Prophet.

Picturing Baker Street and the Dark Mark above the flat.

The others look astonished at the owl. But the Eleventh Doctor is as calm as he should be, but he's boiling on the inside.

'Anthea, I want Kingsley Shacklebolt here. Now.' Mycroft ordered and hung up the phone.

**Hiya! Yippee yayks! Harry Potter! Yowzah! Arigato gozaimasu for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

**Jim Moriarty and Voldy! Omfg. That's one of my biggest villain dreams ever. Haha! Anyways, enjoy reading! :D**

Peter Pettigrew is walking down the dark alleys of London, spying on Baker Street accompanied by Antonin Dolohov as ordered by Lord Voldemort.

They both know Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes' elder brother who works in the Ministry has already called Aurors to guard the perimeter around his dear brother's flat. And the Dark Lord's orders are clear, "Not yet."

As they walk around peering through buildings to look at the front door of Baker Street, they noticed a man, Kingsley Shacklebolt, looking right through them. Antonin Dolohov smirked at Shacklebolt and disapparated, closely followed by Peter Pettigrew.

**_221B Baker Street_**

A knock came through the door, as always, Kingsley Shacklebolt sees that he conducts proper Muggle appearance and ways when he visits the younger Holmes' flat. Even at this time and at an urgent call.

The door was opened by Anthea, Mycroft Holmes' assistant and security. She's one of the best female Auror the wizarding world has ever seen.

'Quickly, come inside, Mr. Holmes is waiting for you.' She said as she usher Kingsley inside the comforts of 221B.

'What about the mark?' Kingsley asked as they climb up the stairs, the Dark Mark is still there, hovering over Baker Street and free to the eyes of the whole of London. Although there's a lot of undercover Aurors around dealing with it, and also there are Death Eaters around watching it.

'It's being taken care of.' Anthea said as she open the door. Mycroft Holmes is sitting on a chair near the fireplace. He's back against the window. Two Americans are sitting in the couch with a young lady who's wearing a leather jacket. Then a man in a bowtie came out of Sherlock Holmes' bedroom, he then stopped and lean at the kitchen door, watching the whole of the living room and its occupants.

'Is there any news, Anthea?' Mycroft asks, still no updates from his brother, not even a bloody phone call. No updates from his personal Aurors and Muggle security about the damned angel statue, nothing!

'Well, sir. Kingsley Shacklebolt is here.' She answered as Kingsley stepped in front.

'Mr. Holmes, sir.' Kingsley's deep voice boomed, which made the others look at him, concentrating the attention to his and Mycroft's conversation. Kingsley Shacklebolt, trusts them, Mycroft Holmes is a very smart man, he don't trust people easily, especially not on this, not his very private life.

'Yes, look for the Death Eaters. I want the whole of the 200 mile radius around Baker Street clear of any signs of magic and Death Eaters.' Mycroft ordered, checking his phone, still nothing. Mycroft works at the Ministry and the British Government. Well, he IS the British Government, but he is also the Ministry of Magic, he has power over the Ministry as much as the Minister himself has.

'Sir, I've already seen two, and they're gone. They didn't even start a fight.'

'Did they saw you?'

'Yes they did, sir.' Kingsley answered, noticing the dawn of understanding on the other guests, it seems that they understand it.

Clara, Sam and Dean understands the terms the two are saying, Mycroft has explained the situation to them before this Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt has arrived, The Eleventh Doctor is silent and just moved the TARDIS to Sherlock's bedroom to hide it, he only came out when Kingsley arrived.

The Eleventh Doctor has checked on any disturbances, and TARDIS landing around London, because he thinks if Sherlock and his friends John Watson and DI Lestrade are with his Tenth regeneration, then surely they will land at London, and when they did, Eleven will make sure he's there.

'Do you know them?' Mycroft questioned, they dealt with a lot of problems since the last year's Quidditch World Cup, Barty Crouch Jr. and Harry Potter's claims that the Dark Lord, Voldemort has returned.

'Antonin Dolohov, sir. He's with another man, I don't know him, but he's stout and sorry sir, but he looks like a rat.' With this Mycroft turned to look at Kingsley, surveying him, he's on Muggle appearance, his wand concealed behind him, at his belt, he's anxious, evident on his wandering gaze, he's working a lot lately, judging by the drooped of his shoulders, he needs rest. Stressed, hasn't slept for a while going by the state of his eyes, and he's telling the truth.

Well, then seems like Sirius Black should stay outside of Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew is alive.

'Do as I say then.' Mycroft Holmes ordered as he received a text message.

**_" _****_Come now, Mr. Holmes.  
Play the game, and when you lose, your dear brother is ours. JM "_**

Mycroft read the message and gripped his phone so hard, it might actually break, he hasn't lost his temper for a while now, and that's very dangerous.

**_Malfoy Manor, Jim Moriarty's Point of View_**

'Just keep staring at it, Tiger.' Jim said to his sniper and 'Tiger' and ex – Auror, Sebastian Moran.

'Jim, I swear. We both know we have to be at the table with the Dark Lord.' Seb said as he keeps staring at the angel statue, they had a hard time transporting it here at the Malfoy Manor, but with the help of an Invisibility Cloak, a mirror, disapparation and staring they were able to do it. They even left a message and a sign. And also thanks to those two Americans, a young lady and a man in a bowtie who didn't even noticed.

Although, Seb Moran thinks the man in a bowtie did sensed it but immediately dismiss the thought.

'Nah, come on now Sebby. We're playing "Blink. Blink and your dead"' Jim answered snickering, well, he already did the plan, he sent a message to the elder brother, Mycroft Holmes, it's not really bad to have some time to laugh.

'Don't call me "Sebby."'

'But it's cute!' Jim insisted while laughing.

'Get the mirror.' Seb said and point his gun at Jim.

'Okay, okay.' Jim Moriarty complied, but he's still laughing. He knows a gun wouldn't harm him but Seb is right, they should be at the table with the Dark Lord and other Death Eaters

Jim put the mirror at the angel statue's front so that it's looking at its own reflection. Sebastian blinks his eyes to relieve the irritation of not blinking for a long time, 'What did they call it?' he asks.

'Weeping Angel.' Jim answered as he looks at the statue.

'Why?'

'Because it look like its weeping when you're looking at it. But right now it's trapped and cannot do just that.'

'Oh, okay. Come on then, let's go up there.' Sebastian said, and they walk up the stairs leading to the hall and to where the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord are.

They occupied their chairs as Peter Pettigrew and Antonin Dolohov walk through the door.

'My Lord.' The two greeted. Voldemort just stare at them, awaiting a report about their errand. And information about the man in a brown trench coat.

'There's nothing, My Lord. They haven't return just yet.' Dolohov said, to which the Dark Lord paused, thinking, the vortex manipulator they had acquired only has power for one trip, and they already used it. They did, wisely so. It seems they have to wait for Sherlock Holmes and friends to come back. Voldemort thinks and smiles to himself as Dolohov occupied his chair and Pettigrew took his post at the back, standing.

'How about the two of you, Jim? Seb?' Voldemort questioned looking at Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran, the Dark Lord's one and best connection to the Muggle World, as they said it, the Consulting Criminal and his Sniper.

'The lone Weeping Angel has been secured, My Lord.' Sebastian said and turned to look at Jim, he's enjoying this little game with the Holmes Brothers, the unpredictability, the thrill of the chase. And most of all, proving that Sherlock Holmes is just an ordinary human, with emotions he claims he doesn't have.

'Everything's in motion, as you wish, My Lord.' Jim answered to which the Dark Lord smiles at him.

Everything is where Voldemort needs it to be.

**_Midnight, June 9, 1963. Cardiff_**

'Yes I am, John. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Sherlock apologized and vowed his head, not looking anywhere, his eyes close, he doesn't want to see John's or the Tenth Doctor's or Lestrade's even Castiel's reaction, no, he can't just bear it. He kept this secret for a very long time, and now everyone just knows it.

'Well, then. Seems legit. I do get it now. Don't worry I understand it.' John said as he stands and walk up to Sherlock stopping a few steps in front of him.

Sherlock couldn't believe it, did John just said he understands it? And Sherlock doesn't have to worry? Sherlock couldn't really believe it, as John walk in front of him he looked up, staring at his flatmate, his friend.

'It's okay Sherlock. I have s secret too. Yo-' John started but he's interrupted by Castiel 'John, don't.' he warned.

'I don't care, Castiel. I perfectly know what I'm doing thank you very much for your input, but I don't think it's necessary right now.' John sternly countered, looking hard at Castiel.

Well, for Castiel, that's just the only flaw in John's personality, although it's really not bad, yes John is such a badass of an angel, but he and Castiel shares that character. What Castiel means is that John tends to do what he thinks is correct right away, he doesn't even pause to think, but then he's also correct, Castiel doesn't have a say to this, he's the one who's going to take the mission, he doesn't need Castiel's input, thank you very much.

'Okay, I'll shut up.'

John just nod at his friend, and turned back to Sherlock who is looking at him, curious and confused at the same time, John wondered how he does it but he completely look so lost.

'Its fine, I mean, these are your secrets, I know, and it doesn't matter, you're my friend and you have to know something.' John paused, taking a deep breath then he look at Sherlock straight in the eye,

'I'm an angel. As in a true one, an Angel of the Lord. I've been here for a long time, helping people, saving them, fighting your war, as I'm meant to do. And now, I'm meant to be with you.' John explained, Sherlock looks completely at a lost now, seems like it's taking him too long to process the idea of what John is talking about.

Greg Lestrade is listening intently at the conversation, well, he's using his brain's full capacity, but he still cannot comprehend what John is talking about, Greg doesn't care about what the stout rat – looking man has said, he can take care of Timelords and time machines called TARDIS, but, seriously, what is John talking about?

'Really?' Sherlock asked, he read about angelic lore. When you're friends with the Winchesters you tend to read stuff like that. John just nods at him, his blue eyes twinkling with appreciation in Sherlock's understanding.

'Yes, really, we are.' Castiel said. 'Oh, that's why.' The Tenth Doctor said.

'You-you mean, the both of you, you and Castiel, are angel, as in an angel from heaven?' Greg said, his hand gesturing at John, gesturing a Castiel.

Castiel looked at him and smiled, 'yes we are, Detective Inspector.'

'That's the truth, Sherlock Holmes. And thank you.' John thanked Sherlock, not just for accepting who he is, but for everything.

**Yay! Thanks for reading! I know we're on slow paced, but next chapter, will be full on Sherlock Holmes and John Watson point of view, since Jim and Voldy doesn't have a part yet. :D Bonjour everyone! And really, arigato gozaimasu for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Behind the Curtains**

**So sorry it took me so LOOOOOOOOONG, to update this. I've been so busy for a while now. But here's the latest chap!**

**Okay. Just a minute. :P**

**This fic will end very soon. Am I suppose to say 'sorry' ?**

**I'm sorry, then.**

**_Midnight, June 9, 1963. Cardiff_**

Castiel started walking out of the cottage 'follow me, it's safe to be out of here, in case those wizards put something in this place' his deep voice in full on authority voice.

Sherlock then turned his attention from John to Castiel, 'there's nothing here. The vortex manipulator they used only has enough power for back-to-back trip and Pettigrew already used it. And John and I need to talk.'

'Cas is right, Sherlock. Not here.' John intervened looking at Sherlock with a pleading face and eyes that says everything.

'Alright-' The Tenth Doctor was cut off by Lestrade's phone ringing.

DI Greg Lestrade fished his phone out of his pockets as the others turn to look at him. He stared at the caller' ID: **_Mycroft Holmes _**

The Tenth Doctor looked attentively at Lestrade's phone, analyzing course he's been waiting for Mycroft to intervene. Especially when his own brother won't answer his phone calls nor his text messages. Sherlock always answers text messages, he's Mr. Punch-line and he prefer to text.

'Sherlock, it's your brother. Is the British Government really that capable, that he can still call me when I'm supposed to be in the past?' Lestrade scolded, raising an eyebrow at Sherlock.

Sherlock just looked at him, his eyes seem lost, he's thinking.

'Answer it.' Castiel ordered.

'I'm only following you just this once, Castiel.' Lestrade said as he answered the call.

'Hello. DI Greg Lestrade.'

'Yes, I know who you are. Where's my brother?' Mycroft Holmes' voice asked, sounding anxious. Well, that's the first time Greg Lestrade heard him being worried for his brother. They like bickering all the time, you never knew they care.

'He's with me. Don't worry he's fine.'

'Get him on the phone.' Mycroft ordered. Lestrade looked at the phone as if it slapped him, **_Mycroft Holmes, the British Government _**don't ever forget that. Lestrade reminded himself and with a sigh, held the phone at Sherlock's direction 'Your brother wants to talk to you.'

'I don't. End the line, Lestrade' Sherlock answered, looking anywhere but the phone. He could deal with Mycroft later, what's important now is John. John Watson.

'SHERLOCK HOLMES, YOU TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!' Mycroft's voice boomed from the phone's speaker, making Sherlock look at it intently. His brother rarely yells, and when he does, it's massively important.

**_221B Baker Street_**

'SHERLOCK HOLMES, YOU TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!' Mycroft bellowed at his phone, shocking Clara, who quickly turned to look at him, Sam who nearly dropped his tea, and Dean who elicits a 'what the actual fuck?!'

Kingsley Shacklebolt then stopped to his way out, and turned back to Mycroft Holmes.

Everyone was silent, the Eleventh Doctor looking at Mycroft intently. Clara has never seen him this serious before, unless they are in danger, very grave danger. Which is always, by the way.

'Mycroft.' Sherlock's voice came from the speaker, his voice so calm, the very opposite of his brother's.

'Sherlock, get back here. Now.'

'Why ever so, Mycroft? In case you haven't noticed I'm actually busy.' Sherlock's irritated voice came, which made Mycroft's blood boil.

'MORIARTY HAS THE ANGEL, THAT'S WHY! NOW GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!' Mycroft bellowed and dropped the line, put his phone to his pocket and walk to the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

'So, you know, who took the Weeping Angel?' the Eleventh Doctor asked. Standing at the kitchen door and looking at Mycroft dead in the eyes.

'I have a good guess, yes.' Mycroft said, trying to fool the Doctor even if he knows he can't, but at least on his defense. It was worth a try.

'Don't play games with me. Don't you ever ever think you're capable of that. I know the Holmes brothers never guess, the Winchesters CAN guess. But you? Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, never guess, only deduce.' The Eleventh Doctor said in a tone that says "do not argue with him because he's right, bitch."

'Jim Moriarty, he's a consulting criminal. He's been eyeing my brother for a while now. I don't think Sherlock knows him yet, just heard of him. He's also a wizard and a Death Eater at that. He belongs to Slytherin when we're at Hogwarts, same house as Sherlock. As you all know Sherlock is the only Slytherin in our line of purebloods who belongs to Ravenclaw and that's all what I'm going to say to you, Doctor. I won't actually risk the sake of the wizarding world for some weeping angel statue.' Mycroft said, not even taking a breath.

'Oh, but we both know you'll risk the sake of the wizarding world for your dear brother.' The Eleventh Doctor said, smirking at Mycroft in a way that made the other three worry and remember what happened to the Eleventh Doctor at Roosevelt Asylum.

**_3:31 am, June 9, 1963. Cardiff_**

Everyone is quiet listening to the Holmes brothers' conversation, when Sherlock put down the phone and returned it to Lestrade, he stormed out of the building, leaving without a word and stunning everyone in his wake.

'Sherlock!' John called after Sherlock, the Tenth Doctor looking at John then at Sherlock's retreating form, thinking about what just happened.

Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's brother, the British Government, that iceman and the man who works in the background, said something _really _important.

The Tenth Doctor kept thinking and thinking, thinking. And then it hits him.

**_THE WEEPING ANGEL._**

'Sherlock!' Ten shouted and ran to follow Sherlock's path. The two angels and the DI quickly followed, confused with all the sudden movements.

Sherlock is at the TARDIS' parking place, standing straight, his foot taping the ground impatiently.

'We have to go to baker Street. Now' Ten and Sherlock said at the same time. Staring each other in the eyes, The Tenth doctor opened the time machine's doors and hopped to the lone TARDIS.

**_Malfoy Manor, Jim Moriarty's Point of View_**

'So, My Lord, what's the plan?' Jim asked Voldemort, looking at the Dark Lord while it pets its snake, Nagini.

'You do something to make Sherlock Holmes come to us.' Voldemort ordered. Touching Nagini's head, and the snake hiss appreciatively.

'Oh, great! Can I do it now?' Jim enthusiastically asked, everyone in the table looked at him, including Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa. Sebastian Moran looked at him scandalously.

Voldemort looked at him, intrigued. Jim Moriarty the only remaining human, a wizard at that, who interests the Dark Lord. Aside from Sherlock, of course.

'Am I detecting enthusiasm, Jim?'

'Right you are, My Lord. Now, can I do it? As in now?'

The Dark Lord, smirked. 'Of course you can.'

'Good. Let's go, Moran' Jim and Sebastian rose up from their respective chairs while Jim got his phone out.

'This is Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge, I believe.' Jim's singsong voice rang in the phone.

**Oooopsy. Till next time! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
